¿Seamos Sugestivos?
by Anielha
Summary: 30 días en donde Hans y Elsa son protagonistas de 30 drabbles sin conexión. Tomando fuertemente el mundo canon y Universos Alternos. Inspirada en la "Tabla Sugestiva" de la comunidad 30vicios. Se usan distintos ratings que son avisados al inicio de cada historia.
1. 1 La primera vez

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**Día 1: La primera Vez**

**Palabras:** 910

**Desarrollo:** CANON – POST MOVIE

**Rating: **T

**Resumen:** La necesidad de salvar a Arendelle de problemas económicos han llevado a Elsa a un matrimonio arreglado con aquel que fuera su casi asesino. Es la primera noche de matrimonio. Hans sabe lo que quiere por más que haya una tormenta en su nueva alcoba.

* * *

Bien sabía que no podría hacer nada, ya estaba condenada.

El pelirrojo, con su propio peso y fuerza, la tenía tendida sobre el colchón en aquella habitación matrimonial, mientras que las murallas comenzaban a escarcharse. Sintió a Hans temblar de frío, pero su mirada esmeralda, fija y levemente sombría, no se apartaba de la de ella que trataba de mantener la calma sin lograrlo.

\- Reina Elsa.- dijo el pelirrojo, antes de negar con su rostro ante la manera de hablarle- No, Elsa… bien sabes que no hay vuelta atrás en esto… te guste o no, estoy ganando esta guerra.

Ella clavó su mirada. Ante lo cual, Hans sonrió.

\- Podré haberme casado contigo, príncipe Hans- dijo la rubia- Pero que le quede claro, que nunca me daré por vencida, ni por mí ni por mi hermana.

\- En primer lugar, dejé de ser un príncipe. Nuestro matrimonio arreglado me ha dado el título de rey- su mirada brilló ante la última palabra- Poco me importa su hermana en estos momentos cuando la tengo de esposa,la reina de las nieves.

Bajó su rostro para besar el pecho de la joven, incomodando a su dueña.

\- No me toque…- pidió Elsa mientras el frío era más fuerte en la habitación y leves agujas de hielo comenzaban a aparecer en las paredes.

\- Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo- comentó Hans subiendo su rostro- Es nuestra noche de bodas y creo que su vestido blanco se vería más bello en el suelo de nuestra habitación.

Los labios del pelirrojo comenzaron a tocar nuevamente donde un estaba el corazón de la reina, haciendo a esta cerrar sus ojos de vergüenza.

Quería evitar sentir en aquel momento, retroceder el tiempo y evitar la serie de factores que la llevaron a esta situación. No debió exasperarse con Anna en su coronación o simplemente aprender a controlar esa maldición de hielo que llevaba desde que tenía memoria. Fue tonto terminar las relaciones con Weselton que generaron los problemas económicos de Arendelle. Sabía que la salvación era unir fuerzas con otros reinos, pero todos le cerraron las puertas, salvo uno: Las Islas de Sur.

Hans, en su reino, logró un lobby interesante logrando conseguir salvar a Arendelle ante su unión con alguna de las princesas. Ella se ofreció ante la sorpresa de Anna. No la quería hacer sufrir juntándose con la persona que le rompió el corazón y más ahora que la veía feliz con el joven Kristoff. El cual se transformó en un gran amigo. Sabía que podría contar con él para cuidar a Anna.

Ella debía sacrificarse, había iniciado todo esto y debía pararlo.

El frío aumentaba en la habitación, pero al nuevo rey de Arendelle no le imporataba, sabía que debería vivir con aquel clima toda su vida al entregarle aquel anillo de compromiso a Elsa, pero bien lo valía. Tenía el reino y a la poderosa reina de las nieves. No solamente había ganado la corona por su matrimonio, tenía una mujer extremádamente interesante.

Era hermosa y poderosa gracias a su interesante magia. Y la tenía bajo de él, en su noche de bodas.

El calor de sus pensamientos hizo quitarse las primeras capaz de ropa sin importarle las temperaturas y acercándose con propiedad al cuello de Elsa besándolo y mordiéndolo con desesperación, sientiendo la agitación de su dueña.

\- Elsa- le comentó- siempre fuiste mi primera opción por ser la primogénita- observó el rostro de Elsa, volviendo al alguna vez asustado que vió en su torre de hielo- Pensar que alguna vez huíste por tus poderes y ahora te presentas con ellos con propiedad y cumpliendo tu tarea en la realeza. Eres una verdadera reina, serás un desafío como esposa, pero felizmente lo acepto, así como tendrás que aceptarme como tu compañero de vida y el padre de tus hijos.

Ella abrió sus ojos, incómoda ante la última frase del nuevo rey.

\- Te prometo ser gentil, Elsa- le susurró Hans tomandola del cuello, aquel que en una oportunidad casi corta con su espada- La casta de Arendelle y las Islas del Sur se unirán en nuestro primogénito y te prometo que lo disfrutarás Elsa, te sentiras orgulloso que yo sea tu marido. – El nuevo rey movió sus manos bajo las faldas blancas de su esposa, sientiendo la piel fría de su propietaria haciendo a esta alertarse de su tacto - Como yo, el día de mañana de ver manchado tu vestido blanco por nuestra primera intimidad.

Elsa cerró los ojos, evitando suspirar y temblar ante la caricia íntima que efectuaba su demandante marido entre sus piernas. Era algo imposible y pronto los oídos de Hans escucharon un suspiro de los labios de la novia.

Hans sonrió torcidamente, mientras bajaba con su boca las telas que cubrían el pecho de su esposa besando cada espacio íntimo que comenzaba a descubrir. Sintió los suaves copos de nieve que caían sobre él. Su mujer estaba nerviosa, bien lo sabía.

Era la primera persona que la tomaba con tanta propiedad y tocaba su cuerpo de tal manera. Se sentía completamente orgulloso de eso.

Bien aprendería a quererlo, así como él aprendería a quererla a ella. Elsa se acostumbraría a sus manos demandantes en su búsqueda y su presencia y él, a aquellas nevadas inesperadas. Ya no le importaba el frío, no le molestaba para nada, tenía un reino bajo sus pies, una corona de rey sobre su cabeza y una bella mujer en su cama.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que esten muy bien.

Les traigo un ejercicio que nació mientras buscaba inspirarme en escribir y me topé con una comunidad llamada **30vicios**, página que desarrolla tabla de 30 prompts por distintos temas y me llamó mucho la atención una llamada** "Tabla Sugestiva"** que habla de escribir _"historias poco inocentes."_ Aunque, al decir verdad, muchos prompts tendrán distintos ratings con estos dos personajes, desde cosas inocentes hasta no tanto, habrá para todos los gustos.

Estos tratando de hacer la mayor cantidad de detalles canons en este ejercicio y espero que salgan buenos, aunque claro, también habrán Aus metidos por ahí para sus fanáticos.

La razón de hacer esta tabla es como ejercicio de precalentamiento para **30 dias de HELSA** de los prompt que pidió hace tiempo **A Frozen Fan**, quiero hacerlo en algun momento, pero creo que requiere calentamiento ante tan buenas ideas que algunas personas sugirieron ¿no? Así que tomé esta tabla, la cual pueden ver entre mis proyectos en mi perfil si estan interesados, y subir un drabble por día de aquí hasta completar **30 prompts**.

Sobre este cortito, seamos abiertos, seria interesante ver un matrimonio arreglado entre estos dos. Bien lo demostró **Butterfly Comte** con su fic **"Sin Máscaras"** el cual recomiendo a ojos cerrados.

Sin más que decir me despido agradeciendo que me digan que les pareció esta primera entrega y que tal encontraron la tabla.

Cuidense mucho y tengan un lindo día.


	2. 2 Doble Sentido

**02\. Doble sentido.**

**Palabras:** 467

**Desarrollo:** CANON – IN MOVIE

**Rating:** K+

**Resumen:** Caminando por los jardines, Hans logra encontrarse con la recién coronada reina de Arendelle y, en su mente, no puede evitar sentir una envidia sucia y destructiva contra la joven monarca.

* * *

La ceremonia de coronación había sido agotadora. Los ritos litúrgicos y la ceremonia tradicional en la capilla habían sido más largas de las que tenía pensada, no le fue extraño ver como algunos delegados comenzaban a sentirse cansados y batallaban con no quedarse dormidos, pero ya lo más aburrido había pasado y tenían un tiempo muerto para caminar antes de la fiesta de coronación.

No quiso alejarse mucho del castillo y decidió pasear por sus alrededores. Arendelle era un agradable lugar con una vista privilegiada al mar. Entró hasta un pequeño jardín lleno de colores y rosas de todo tipo, siendo verano era normal encontrar tales maravillas. Decidió continuar el sendero desarrollado en el sector dándole la seguridad que no se alejaría mucho y bien podría volver por sus propios pasos.

El jardín, mientras avanzaba, tenía unas enredaderas de rosas que dejaban un agradable aroma a su alrededor. Caminando, escuchó el sonido del agua caer. Pronto encontró una fuente en el centro del jardín con unos bancos. Uno de ellos estaba ocupado.

Pudo reconocer a la reina Elsa con su vestido oscuro, capa morada y recatado perfil que observaba fijamente el agua de la fuente. Se veía pensativa y algo melancólica, completamente distinta a su rostro tenso en el momento de portar los emblemas reales.

Hans se le quedó viendo, bufando de molestia.

Siendo él, en su reino, último en posibilidades de tener la corona entre trece hermanos, no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos y algo de odio a la joven que observaba desde las espaldas. Se veía frágil y asustada, meramente había tenido el trono por suerte de nacimiento, no por otra cosa.

Era un mero botón de rosa privilegiado. Que creció sobre la enredadera para que le diera sol. El estaba en un rosal más abajo, pero lleno de rosas más maduras siendo opacado por ellas.

Aunque debía admitir que era un bello botón, tal vez más que su dulce hermana. Era misteriosa y tímida, una combinación mortal para cualquier joven que deseara cortejarla.

Será una bella rosa bajo el sol de Arendelle cuando la hagan florecer. Y aquel que lo hiciera, no solo tendría una flor en sus manos, sino que todo un bello jardín.

La reina se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia otra salida. Hans se ocultó hasta verla desaparecer.

Que ganas de tener a aquel botón entre sus dedos y ganarse el jardín de Arendelle.

Bajó su mirada, encontrándose con una rosa blanca cuyos pétalos comenzaban a abrirse tímidamente.

Su mano enguantada fue hasta aquellos pétalos blancos, comenzando a abrirlos lentamente. Su pulgar hizo presión haciendo que la flor se abriera a la fuerza dejándola levemente deforme y golpeada.

Hans sonrió antes de devolverse sobre sus pasos mientras pétalos de la rosa comenzaron a caerse.

* * *

Hola a todos, esta vez traigo un nuevo espacio ambientado en la película.

Si bien el "doble sentido" se destruyó un poco, espero que haya quedado entendido con el simbolismo del jardin, las rosas y la flor abierta.

Un detalle importante, la simbología de la rosa existe en el cuento original.

_Reviews anónimos:_

_Hicookiemonster: Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también, fangirlear mucho hace mas asi que cuidate por favor :)_

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y escrito comentarios, espero que disfruten esta nueva entrega.

Mañana habrá otra, cuyo nombre es "Complementario".


	3. 3 Complemantario

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**03 Complementario**

**Palabras:** 759

**Desarrollo:** CANON-IN MOVIE

**Rating:** K

**Resumen:** Arendelle volvía a la normalidad, el invierno se había ido. En el muelle, ambas hermanas observaban como el barco, que llevaba al príncipe se alejada. Anna respiraba tranquila y estaba feliz por tener a su hermana a Elsa, aquel barco, le producía un pensamiento incómodo la silueta de esa nave.

* * *

La princesa de Arendelle observaba como el barco, que llevaba al pelirrojo, se dirigía nuevamente a su patria, las Islas de Sur. Respiró tranquila en pensar que no volvería a ver a aquel tipo cerca suyo ni de su hermana.

Elsa se encontraba con ella observando desde el muelle con el rostro perdido. Anna se acercó a la monarca y la tomó de la mano, alertando a esta última que sus pensamientos la estaban alejando de la realidad.

\- Todo está bien- alertó Anna con una sonrisa- Ya todo acabó y podremos estar juntas de nuevo.

Elsa sonrió. Por fin era libre de mostrar sus poderes y que Anna lo supiera, había logrado mucho en poco tiempo. Lo agradecía, podía abrazar a su hermana luego de tantos años.

\- Tienes razón- dijo la rubia- Todo será para mejor.

\- Lograste detener el invierno- sonrió Anna- Pudiste detenerte a ti misma, debes estar orgullosa. Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo- agregó sinceramente la pelirroja.

Elsa bajó su rostro, cohibida. Un semblante algo triste se apoderó de ella.

\- Anna, esto no lo logré sola. Tu me ayudaste- dijo la joven- no sabes lo importante que es para mi agradecértelo.

\- Para eso están las hermanas, para ayudarse.

Anna movió su mano, haciendo que Elsa se girara, dejando de ver el muelle.

\- Vamos al castillo- invitó Anna – haremos algo divertido. Quiero que hables con Kristoff, te caerá muy bien, lo prometo.

\- Esta bien- dijo Elsa soltando levemente la mano de su hermana menor- Pero primero, necesito hacer algo.

La pelirroja se le quedó viendo extrañada, pero entendió a su hermana. No podía destruir todas las puertas cerradas en su vida de un día para otro, requería su espacio y ella se lo daría. Abrazó a Elsa una última vez y se despidió de ella, dejándola un rato en el muelle.

La joven monarca volvió a colocar su mirada en el barco que llevaba a su casi asesino devuelta a su patria.

Era extraño lo que le generaba aquella persona que casi ni conocía y que por poco era su cuñado, pero debía admitir que él hizo algo que nadie pudo hacer antes, ni su hermana.

Detenerla.

Todavía le taladraba en la cabeza cuando él gritó que no se convirtiera en el monstruo que todos creen que era, evitando manchar sus manos con sangre inocente en su fortaleza de hielo.

O como evitó que la tormenta, que ella no podía parar, destruyera y siguiera congelando a Arendelle gracias a aquella mentira que le destrozó el corazón.

"Su hermana está muerta, por su culpa"

Había sido doloroso, pero había logrado llegar dos veces a su subconsciente. Ni Anna había logrado eso.

No sabía que tenía Hans, si era por su poderoso sigilo y astucia o simplemente había algo más.

Incluyendo cuando la fue a ver, entumido de frío, con su mirada firme, como un rey.

Diciéndole que no podía permitir que la mataran y le imploraba que terminara con aquel frío. Le llegó su voz suave y suplicante, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, le dolía eso, no darle una respuesta a un joven tan agradable y que estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto.

Se estaba comportando como un verdadero líder, no como ella.

Observó sus manos unos momentos y se abrazó a sí misma.

¿Quién la llevó hasta aquella celda?

¿Fue él?

Simplemente esperaba que haya sido él.

Se sintió tonta deseando poder tenerlo a su lado y darle un abrazo siendo que el estaba a punto de matarla.

Pero en ese momento se merecía morir, se lo disculparía con gusto.

Había logrado tranquilizarla de una extraña manera, algo que no lo había hecho ni sus padres y ni su hermana.

Su voz y estrategia la domaron, la hicieron detenerse.

Inclusive, por su culpa, había mostrado sus poderes. Pero había logrado quitarse un peso de encima quitándose sus guantes y mostrándose tal cual era.

El príncipe Hans hizo que se mostrara al mundo en su verdadera y libre naturaleza.

Suspiró resignada mientras veía como el barco ya no se observaba.

Necesitaría tiempo, pero tendría que ir a la Islas del Sur. Se prepararía y enfrentaría a aquel hombre, necesitaba quitarse aquellos sentimientos de encima en el momento en que se sintiera segura de si misma y que lo que quería.

Le dio la espalda al muelle y se dirigió al castillo sintiendo como un leve escarchado que generaba a su paso.

Que ganas de tener a ese hombre a su lado y poder, aunque sea, tomarle la mano.

* * *

Mantenemos el canon, PERO cambiamos quien piensa aquí. El desarrollo de este corto es por una serie de cosas que tumblr me hizo recapacitar. Si hacemos memoria sobre el desarrollo de la película. El compromiso de Hans y Anna generó la discusión de las hermanas y el descubrimiento de los poderes de la reina, lo que permitio a Elsa escapar y, por fin, ser libre de la manera que quiera con sus poderes. Luego, Anna va al castillo y Elsa le dice "que poder tienes de parar esto, de paparme a mí" haciendo que Elsa creara a su guardian y sacara a su hermana y acompañante. En el ataque en el castillo Hans logra calmar a la reina deteniendo su ataque a los guardias y nuevamente para la tormenta cuando estaban en Arendelle. Si vemos Hans es un catalizador de la trama y responsable de momentos de detener firmemente a la reina y el procurador, al final, de la prueba del amor verdadero: Anna se sacrifica para salvar a su hermana .

Hace un tiempo en mi serie de drabbles Momentum hice un diálogo entre Hans y Elsa sobre esto, digamos que esta podría ser la otra parte, pero metiendonos mas en posibles pensamientos de Elsa ya que, generalmente, por no decir siempre, hago un estudio más de lo que piensa el pelirrojo que ella. Fue un buen cambio de tuerca y, si alguien le gusta la idea para generar una historia o corto me alegrará saber que fui de ayuda.

¿Qué opinan estimados lectores?¿Muy descabellado? ¿Qué más podemos descubrir de esta serie de acontecimientos?

Reviews Anónimos:

F: Gracias por comentar siempre, espero que este drabble te haya gustado.

Mañana viene uno llamado "A Simple Vista".


	4. 4 A Simple Vista

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**A Simple Vista**

**Palabras:** 398

**Desarrollo:** CANON – IN MOVIE

**Resumen:** En medio de la fiesta de coronación, los ojos de Hans buscan resolver las dudas y los misterios que parecen envolver a la recién coronada reina de Arendelle haciendo que sus pensamientos vaguen en distintas hipótesis.

* * *

El leve reojo del príncipe del las Islas del Sur pasaba completamente desapercibido entre la cantidad de gente en el salón y la manera en que tomaba su copa de champagne. Apenas si tocaba su vaso mientras observaba a la joven reina saludar con naturalidad a los distintos delegados que se le acercaban y negando con firmeza y elegancia las propuestas de baile de algunos de ellos.

Bien podía imaginar lo difícil que era llegar ante la reina de Arendelle, pero era un interesante reto. Bien lo valía ella, cuyo porte y timida belleza lo hacía pensar en dos opciones: que fuera alguien interesante de conocer o, tal vez, fuera una persona muy simplona y mojigata.

Lo poco que se sabía de la familia de Arendelle era que los antiguos reyes eran muy reservados con sus hijas, nadie sabía la verdadera razón. Algunos suponían que había nacido deformes o con enfermedades. Pero aquella teoría fue eliminadas al ser presentadas. Eran bellas, semejante a su madre de, segun su padre quien, alguna vez trató de cortejar cuando era una princesa.

Había conocido a Anna, quien tenía semejanza con su padre y alguno de los antepasados de la realeza de Arendelle, mientras que Elsa era semejante a algunos retratos que vió de la antigua reina, salvo por el tono de piel y su cabello pálido.

¿Dónde habría heredado tales detalles que la hacían ver un extraño misterio en conjunto a esos guantes gruesos… demasiado para una noche de verano?

La curiosidad nacía en su mente.

¿Si pudiera averiguar que ocultaba aquel extraño enigma llamado Elsa de Arendelle?

¿Qué cosas dirían sus labios?

Que ganas de tomarla por la cintura y hacerla bailar en el salón. Alejarla del gentío, ponerla en medio de la muralla y exigiendole que le contara todos sus secretos.

Sintio un leve ruido, alguien se estaba cayendo y él, de manera rápida y por auto reflejo. Se volteó, tomando una delicada muñeca. Era Anna, quien le sonrió.

\- Hans. Comentó ella con su mirada brillante.

El devolvió el gesto en su cara.

\- Que bueno que te atrapé- dijo Hans dibujando una elegante sonrisa.

La tomó por el talle y la comenzó a hacer bailar, observando lo agradecida que la princesa estaba de aquel leve incidente. Él también, quería quitarse a ese misterio con guantes llamado Elsa de sus pensamientos. Anna era mucho más fácil de descubrir.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo corto que recorren un poco las dudas de porque Elsa tiene ese físico. Hace un tiempo leí que, si ella no hubiera nacido con sus poderes de hielo tendría el cabello castaño como su madre, interesante ¿no?.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes están comenzando a seguir esta historia, se los agradezco mucho.

Reviews Anónimos

F y Guest: Gracias por sus lindas palabras, disfruten esta nueva viñeta :)

El próximo se llamará: _"Imaginario"  
_


	5. 5 Imaginario

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**Imaginario**

**Palabras:** 574

**Desarrollo:** CANON - POST MOVIE

**Resumen:** Preso en el barco que lo llevaría a su hogar. Hans empieza a pensar en como su plan salió mal y como pudo haber cambiado las cosas y todo apunta a la rubia reina de Arendelle

* * *

El viaje en barco sería largo, y más ante las pésimas condiciones en que se encontraba.

Debía admitir que su nueva habitación era más agradable que aquella celda en Arendelle, pero el frío del aire marino le estaba incomodando y recordando mucho la sensación que había en Arendelle.

También le traía a la mente a la reina, La sal que se quedaba pegada en las rejas parecían escarcha de hielo.

Comenzaba a odiar el frío. El viento le remomeraba al movimiento de su vestido sobre el suelo. Los leves temblores sobre su cuerpo por el clima era como si estuviera cerca de ella en aquella fría celda cuando él la encarceló.

Se acostó en el intento de cama que tenía, tratando de dormir. Pero ella volvía a su mente: Cuando mostró su poder, al verla en el castillo de hielo o cuando la trajo de vuelta a Arendelle.

Debió matarla en esa celda mientras estaba inconsiente. Si hubiera sabido que Anna estaba apunto de morir hubiera sido todo más fácil y el sería el héroe de aquel país.

Las cosas se complicaron y tuvo que actuar rápido… la espada era lo más cercano. Dejaría de respirar inmediatamente y su cuerpo dejaría de moverse haciendo que todo el poder guardado en tal frágil empaque se perdiera para siempre.

¿Y si hubiera hecho otra cosa?

Se veía nuevamente con el frío y el viento sobre su cara, viendo como la reina caía de rodillas al anunciarle la muerte de su hermana por su culpa. Al fin y al cabo, ella había congelado su corazón y el no podría entregarle un beso de amor a la pelirroja.

¿Si en ves de levantar su espada la hubiera auxiliado en su dolor?

¿Devolverla al castillo?

Era un ser poderoso con una personalidad débil e inocente. Muy fácil de manipular y rota desde adentro. El ya era considerado el regente de Arendelle por los delegados, pero si mostraba clemencia sobre la joven causante de todo esto, si lograba controlarla la corona del país sería simplemente el inicio de algo más grande.

Bien sabía que Elsa era una criatura bella, muchos delegados, antes de saber de su poder, hablaban de su elegancia y belleza, como sus dulces modales. Sus mismos hermanos habían buscado, a través de cartas reales, ser invitados para conocer a la, en aquella época, princesa Elsa, y poder cortejarla.

Si, la reina era un gran partido para casarse, y mucho más al descubrir aquellos poderes de hielo. Generaría miedo y respeto, él podría controlarla como más cercano acompañante su se ganaba sus favores.

La idea le asaltó en su mente de una manera profunda y casi real.

Ver a Elsa, a su lado en un trono siendo gobernante. Viendose imponente ante los cortesanos y los gobernantes del exterior, pero delicada y asustada junto a él.

Él la moldearía para que fuera una gran acompañante de por vida. Su belleza y poder no tendrían límites y serían solamente para él.

Haría crecer a Arendelle y cualquier otro reino se vería pequeño y deslucido. Las milicias de los vecinos no serían nada en comparación a los hombres de nieve que haría Elsa, así como el que hizo en el castillo y que fue, de milagro que se salvara de esa.

La visión era tan real y tan placentera que el príncipe logró abandonarse a este mundo, para ser arrullado por el movimiento del barco y el golpear del agua marina.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que esten teniendo un buen día.

Hoy les dejo un nuevo corto Canon que está muy inspirado en un posibilidad que exploró el fic que me introdujo al mundo de HELSA: **Jump into the Fog** o , traducido en español, "Salta a la Niebla" de **Eliza Darling, **Si han de culpar porque escribo cosas de este par de idiotas es por ella y los drabbles y oneshots de **A Frozen Fan. ** Fueron mi maldita caja de Pandora.

La historia, que está terminada, cuenta que pasaría si Hans decide no matar a Elsa y busca la manera de controlar su poder mientras Kristoff logra llevarse a una casi congelada Anna para que se recupere. Hans logra acercarse a Elsa y que confíe en él con el tiempo, ya que el príncipe ha decidido de que debe casarse con ella para lograr todos sus objetivos mientras Anna, recuperada, busca la manera de salvara a su hermana y buscar venganza.

Es un muy buen fic porque mantiene el mundo canon y trabaja muy internamente lo que piensan y como actuan los personajes, muy en especial la relación entre Hans y Elsa que no les diré como concluye y si estan interesados ¡LEANLO!

Reviews Anónimos

F: Aqui va el siguiente :)

Mañana toca uno bien interesante: "Mordisco"


	6. 6 Mordiscos

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**Mordiscos**

**Palabras:** 997

**Desarrollo:** CANON AU

**Resumen:** Hans no mató a la reina, buscando una manera distinta de lograr su objetivo con Elsa a su lado. Él, para el pueblo de Arendelle, es el posible salvador del reino y sueñan con verlo como rey, pero el camino a la corona no es fácil cuando las murallas interpuestas por Elsa son cada vez más duras por la culpa y el miedo. El disfraz de príncipe encantador ya no sirve y será necesario comenzar a buscar las cosas por la fuerza.

* * *

Sabía que no sería fácil llegar hacerse con el reino, pero el príncipe de las Islas del Sur no se iba a dar por vencido. Había logrado apaciguar al pueblo de Arendelle y los delegados internacionales de la necesidad de sangre y justicia contra la reina Elsa, quien todavía no temperaba su invierno. Bien sabía que la monarca estaba en deuda con él por velar ante su seguridad, pero eso no era elemento para que hubiera una cercanía entre ambos, es más, generó una nueva muralla alrededor de la regente. Elsa no era nada tonta, al poco tiempo descubrió la superficie de su plan: gobernar.

Sin Anna o alguna molestia, el castillo le pertenecía a él y a la regente, quien evitaba verlo lo más posible, salvo cuando trataban de arreglar los problemas en el reino. El príncipe trataba de generar un avance en la relación con la joven rubia, su carisma y buenos tratos eran cosa de todos los días, sin forzar nada, pero era en vano. La coraza de timidez, miedo y frialdad de la reina tenía miles de capas por sus años de encierro y su tristeza de saber que no estaba su hermana, supuestamente muerta, en conjunto a la culpa que llevaba consigo al saberse responsable de tal calamidad como la de su pueblo.

Muchos querían ver casados al héroe de Arendelle para que fuera el legítimo rey. Pero las cosas no serían fáciles y la reina no lo tomaría de esposo. De eso estaba seguro.

Pero las cosas podían comenzar a cambiar.

Su estrategia mutó quitándose el papel de príncipe encantador.

Abrió la puerta de la alcoba personal de la reina. La nevada que se formó en aquellas paredes le dejó claro que la reina, acostada en su cama y cubierta por sábanas blancas, estaba incómoda.

\- ¿Cómo se le ocurre entrar en mi alcoba?- exclamó Elsa levantando su mano, haciendo que una leve luz blanca apareciera de manera amenazante.

Hans observó esto sin ningún cuidado acercándose a ella. Observó el leve temblor que aparecía en la mano de la reina con la luz brillando con más fuerza.

\- Le advierto, fuera de aquí- amenazó la joven ante cada movimiento que hacía el pelirrojo.

Ni se inmutó, bien sabía que si lo quisiera atacar lo habría hecho sin una advertencia, había visto pelear a la joven en su castillo de hielo haciendo que sus pasos hacia la reina fueran más firmes estando peligrosamente cerca de la dueña de la habitación.

Con un movimiento rápido, logró tomar la muñeca de la reina con fuerza generando a su dueña un leve quejido logrando desviar cualquier posible ataque mientras se colocaba, con las rodillas flectadas, sobre la cama de la rubia.

\- Debería ser más amable conmigo, reina Elsa- comentó Hans con una mirada seria- Si no fuera por mí a usted la hubieran quemado en una hoguera por sus poderes y porque todavía no ha podido controlar este invierno.

Ella se mordió el labio.

Hans tenía razón, no había sido posible que controlara su poder como debía, el invierno se había mantenido, de manera menos fuerte, pero ahí estaba.

Había desabastecimiento, problemas en el transporte y los animales estaban muriendo. Seguía viva de milagro, pero prisionera en su propio hogar. Estaba acostumbrada a las puertas cerradas, pero antes estaba con gente que quería y por una buena razón. Ahora lo hacía de mera cobardía, para salvar su propio pellejo. Sino fuera por Hans, no sabría cual podría haber sido su destino.

\- Aún así no tiene derecho de estar en mi alcoba- le dijo Elsa de manera desafiante, pero mostrando debilidad en su voz- Déjeme en paz.

\- Insisto, debería ser más amable- le advirtió nuevamente el príncipe- He hecho muchas cosas y no he tenido recompensa alguna.

\- Tiene un poder que solo a un rey se le otorga, téngase por pagado- le recordó Elsa-

\- Es cierto- respondió Hans- pero me encantaría una recompensa más natural de su parte, Su Majestad.

Los ojos de Hans se ensombrecieron levemente, haciendo entender lo que buscaba.

\- Suélteme- le ordenó Elsa con una voz suplicante mientras los copos de nieve generaban un leve remolino alrededor de los dos.

El pelirrojo sintió frío mientras sus cabellos danzaban por el viento causado por la jovencita, pero no se inmutó ante esto y, con firmeza, tomó con su otra mano la nuca de la reina, cortando la leve distancia con un beso agresivo dejando sin habla a la rubia.

Ella trató de batallar, pero, aún teniendo sus poderes no lo podía apartar de encima de él, simplemente lograba una fina escarcha que se le pegaba al pecho de su captor quien, de forma demandante, frotaba su lengua al paladar de la joven mientras presionaba su cuerpo al de ella de manera firme, cercándola entre el colchón y su pecho.

Hans gritó al sentir como los dientes de Elsa se cerraban sobre su lengua, cortándola. Se separó de su beso viendo unas gotas de sangre sobre el labio de la reina, quien la observaba con furia.

Sintió como el metálico sabor caía por su garganta y el tacto de la herida recién hecha.

Cada vez era más complicado, odiaba eso. Pero comenzaba a ponerse más interesante.

Tomó sorpresivamente el rostro de la reina y acercó su boca al labio inferior de la joven, cerrando sus dientes sobre su piel hasta perforar la carne, haciendo chillar a su dueña quien trataba de empujarlo, sin lograr nada. Se apartó para ver su obra: el labio roto y sangrante de la reina Elsa, la cual llevó una de sus manos hasta aquel sitio, viendo como su piel blanca se manchaba de color rojo ante sus tacto.

\- Acción y reacción, Su Majestad- comentó Hans con su mirada oscurecida- Acción y reacción…

Elsa lo observó con miedo, agradando de sobremanera al pelirrojo.

Volvió nuevamente a besarla y esta vez. Elsa se quedó tranquila consiguiendo un nuevo triunfo sobre el reinado y sobre ella.

* * *

¿Que tal a todos? ¿Cómo ha estado este fin de semana? espero que este drabble les haya gustado.

Este fic continúa un posible ¿Qué tal si?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Aprovecho de agradecer mucho la cantidad de comentarios y observaciones que me han dado, estoy super agradecida.

Estaré respondiendo reviews pronto. Llegué muy tarde luego de celebrar San Valentín... aunque si somos sinceros, los estaba celebrando desde el viernes :)

Reviews Anónimos

F: Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior drabble, si llegas a leer mi recomendación de fic puedes pasarte a mi perfil y revisar entre mis favoritos.

El próximo se llama "Lo mejor" y será el primer AU de este proyecto para quienes les gustan.


	7. 7 Lo Mejor

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**Lo mejor**

**Palabras:** 675

**Rating:** M (aunque no hay nada explícito, pero por si las dudas...)

**Desarrollo:** AU Rey y campesina

**Resumen:** No hay nada más delicioso que el poder y cuando se es rey puedes pedir de todo y mucho más cuando tu mayor deseo es una campesina de tu reino.

* * *

Los ojos esmeraldas escudriñaban con malicia aquella obra de arte bajo de él: cuerpo fino y blanco como la porcelana, cabello suelto y semi ondulado rubio, mejillas y labios rojos, pestañas oscuras y ojos azules decorados por pequeñas pecas alrededor de su rostro.  
La mirada de la joven estaba ladeada observando un punto perdido en el espacio y sus brazos, desnudos, cubrían su pequeño pecho.  
Se sentía incómoda, lo sabía muy bien al notar sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y como apretaba sus manos sobre sus hombros dejándolos levemente marcados por el nerviosismo. Le agradaba eso.

Hans tomó un sorbo de aquella copa de vino que había pedido anteriormente, para luego dejarla en la mesita que tenía a su lado, cerca de las cortinas de cama, cuyo color rojo se degradaba ante la luz generada por las llamas de la chimenea de la alcoba.

Sus manos se dirigieron hasta el mentón de la joven bajo de él, haciendo que su mirada lo alcanzara.  
\- Debes sentirte muy afortunada- comentó el pelirrojo fijando su mirada verdosa a los de la muchacha- No todos los días sirves de esta manera al rey de tu país.

La joven giró su rostro, evitando que los orbes reales la hiciera sentir más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

\- Solo hago esto por el bien de mi familia- susurró ella, de manera fría y directa, buscando alguna fortaleza en sus propias palabras.  
\- Y has hecho bien- concluyó el soberano acariciando con suavidad el pómulo de la muchacha con su dedo pulgar- Eres una muchacha obediente, Elsa.

La joven había llegado hasta el salón del rey de manera suplicante. Su familia estaba pasando hambre luego de que un fatal incendio acabara con su casa y sus cultivos. Su padre había enfermado y su hermana menor estaba muy delicada de salud. Rogó por ayuda, suplicó que haría cualquier cosa si fuera necesario.

Justo lo que buscaba ese calculador rey.

Adgar Arendelle siempre fue un hombre obstinado y más cuando se trataba de su familia.  
¿Cuanto le pidió pasar una noche con su hija mayor y el hombre se negó?  
Fue fácil crear un incendio, contratando a las personas indicadas, simplemente debía aguardar. Bien sabía que Elsa, como su padre, pondría a su familia primero. Esperó muy poco tiempo hasta ver a la jovencita llegar hasta él.  
Su propuesta fue dada sin rodeos y ella, asustada y completamente sorprendida, tuvo que aceptar, logrando tenerla en la alcoba real aquella fría noche de invierno.

Volvió a tomar un leve sorbo al vino antes de juntar sus labios a los de la joven campesina. Elsa, obedientemente y con timidez, comenzó a seguir el ritmo del soberano, dejando que su gobernante entrara a su paladar y que su lengua acariciara lo que deseara y sus dientes mordieran sus labios.

El beso fue pausado por el jadeo del pelirrojo al sentirse satisfecho del sabor de la campesina.

Observándola, y con un anhelo oscuro, tomó los brazos de la joven para llevarlos por encima de su cabeza, enseñando su cuerpo virgen a un extasiado rey mientras que su dueña cerraba sus ojos ante la vergüenza de estar en esa condición.

\- Dulce Elsa- comentó Hans- Estoy seguro que tu carne es el mejor acompañamiento que podría pedir para mi copa de vino.

Bajó su rostro mordiendo con deseo el cuello de su sirvienta, sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía, sensible ante el roce de sus dientes y besos húmedos mientras bajaba hasta su pecho. Sus manos tomaron uno de los suaves senos de la campesina, lamiéndolo con gusto y más al sentir el arqueo de la jovencita ante el roce de su lengua.

Sería una noche larga y deliciosa.

Hans adoraba el poder y más le gustaba cuando este lograba hacer realidad cada uno de sus deseos. Hoy Elsa era más real que en sus propios anhelos. Mientras se satisfacía con ella pensaba en poder dejarla en esa habitación por siempre.

Una noche sería poco y no pensaba hacer más incendios con Elsa bajo el mismo techo que él.

* * *

Muy buenas a todos, espero que estén teniendo un Lunes relajado y sin novedades y si no es así que este corto les haya hecho más ameno el pasar del día.

Hoy lo Sugestivo y poco inocente se mostró a flor de piel, bueno, es el uso central de esta tabla ¿no?, espero no haber incomodado a algunos lectores ¿Como este corto es de rating un poco más elevado debo editar el rating general, no? Tengo esa duda y agradecería quienes se manejan más en esto.

Volviendo al Corto… Siendo que no tiene un momento temporal específico en mi cabeza tiene un ambiente bien fijo, no se si les pasó a ustedes y ¿qué les pareció a los chicos en sus papeles respectivos? ¿Les gustó, no les pareció adecuado… ?agradecería sus comentarios.

Aprovecho de contarles que debo llevar unos 17 cortos escritos, pero mientras los prompt evolucionan, es complicado encontrar a veces un tema que pueda servir para describirlo así que si pueden lanzar ideas al azar lo agradecería para que la ampolleta y Aniel, el angel de las virtudes, me acompañe en desarrollar algo. No prometo el uso general de los prompt, pero una lluvia de ideas siempre es buena y si no se ven aquí, tal vez aparezcan, con créditos respectivos en el proyecto "Multiverso"

Besos y que tengan un buen día.

Reviews Anónimos

Guest: Ni tan picara la celebración jaja (buen… solo el 14… ok no XD)fue con bella gente que amo en general y lo importante es celebrarlo sin importar el día.

Me despido sin antes agradecer sus comentarios en general y espero seguir entregándoles cosas el resto de días.

El próximo lleva el nombre de "_Lunar_".


	8. 8 Lunar

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**08\. Lunar.**

**Palabras:** 621

**Desarrollo:** AU Contemporáneo

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** No hay nada más aburrido que la televisión el fin de semana, a menos que a tu novia se le ocurra querer contar cuantos lunares tienes en tu cuerpo.

* * *

\- Veinticinco, veintiseis, veintisiete…

Hans sentía los dedos de Elsa sobre su espalda, ella estaba sentada en el respaldo del sofá y había levantado su musculosa azul dejando aquella parte al descubierto, mientras se entretenía contando con cuidado. El pelirrojo intentaba lo imposible para encontrar algo entretenido que ver en la televisión. Misión difícil un sábado en la tarde.

\- Veintiocho, veinitinueve, treinta… - seguía Elsa concentrada

\- ¿Es necesario contar las manchas de la espalda?- comentó Hans mientras se daba por vencido de que la televisión diera algo entretenido, dejándolo en un show de cocina.- Tengo miles, nunca dejaras de contarlas.

Su piel estaba cubierta de pecas, muy en especial en aquella zona.

\- No cuento tus manchas, sino los lunares- explicó Elsa- Son distintos y tu espalda es como un laberinto muy divertido para encontrarlos- la joven volvió en la búsqueda- Treinta y uno , treinta y dos.

\- ¿Por qué tan interesada en los lunares de pronto?- preguntó el pelirrojo

\- Bueno, escuché que nacemos con una cantidad exacta de lunares genéticamente, yo me los conté y tengo unos veinte en el cuerpo y tenía curiosidad por saber cuantos tienes.

\- ¿Tienes veinte?- subió la ceja Hans con duda.

\- Si- dijo la chica, ocho en mi espalda, siete lunares en las pierna, tres en el brazo y dos en la cara. Suman veinte, me los conté todos.

\- Espalda, piernas, brazos y cara- se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho

\- Así es.

Hans la observó un rato, hasta mostrar una leve sonrisa torcida que alertó que algo no estaba bien a la rubia y más cuando sintió la presión sobre su muñeca generado por la mano del muchacho.

El pelirrojo, con un movimiento rápido, logró mover a la joven sobre el sofá, tumbándola bajo de él, asustandola levemente.

\- Tienes veintiuno- le dijo Hans

\- Que tengo veinte- le recalcó la rubia

\- No, contaste mal- sonrió de manera pícara el muchacho

Con un movimiento suave, levanto la falda blanca de la joven alertando a Elsa que quería hacer.

\- ¡Espera!- le pidió Elsa algo avergonzada en como estaban saliendo las cosas-

Hans no le hizo caso mientras movía con suavidad la tela de su ropa interior mostrando la piel íntima de la joven y sonrió.

\- Este, te apuesto que no lo contaste- dijo Hans subiendo su mirada al rostro de la chica

\- ¿Qué?- se interrogó la rubia.

El pelirrojo se separó de ella con una sonrisa de triunfo. Elsa se alejó del sofá hacia un pasillo.

Hans pudo escuchar como entraba al baño, buscaba un espejo de mano entre los cajones y como subía una de sus piernas a la tapa del excusado. Pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y aparecía el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha quien lo observaba con espanto.

-Si me preguntas, es el lunar más sensual que tienes- comentó el muchacho con una mirada pícara - ¿por qué crees que me quedo un buen tiempo ahí cuando tengo la oportunidad?

\- ¡Oh, por dios!- gritó Elsa roja como tomate

\- ¿Qué?- rió Hans.

El muchacho se quitó su musculosa y se acostó en el sofá boca abajo.

\- Ven a contarme esos lunares- dijo Hans- Si encuentras un punto negro, puedes sacarlo.

Elsa tuvo que volver a empezar su conteo sentada de manera de jinete sobre la espalda de Hans mientras veía como el chef Louis, de la televisión, preparaba unos cangrejos rellenos.

La suavidad de las manos de Elsa, en conjunto a la posición en que estaba, comenzaron a cansarlo. Y pronto, se olvidó de la televisión o que Elsa iba en el lunar treinta cuando simplemente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado este drabble sugestivo que muestra algo bien cotidiano en una pareja ¿nunca se han contado los lunares de su cuerpo o el de su pareja? ¿Qué tal quitarse los puntos negros? ¿no? Ok... Alguna vez escuché que si permites eso es que tienes una buena relación.

No se si notaron el leve crossover... pero el Chef Louis es el personaje que aparece en la película "La Sirenita" y el enemigo de Sebastián, los cangrejos rellenos era el platillo que estaba preparando antes de la batalla contra el amigo de Ariel.

Reviews Anónimos:

F: ¿Qué te pareció? :)

El próximo, si les gusta las cosas sugerentes, les llamará la atención, se titula: ¿Arriba o Abajo?

Si estan algo perdidos en la tabla que estpy haciendo, la agregué a mi blog para que vean las actualizaciones y el progreso de los drabbles, algunso ya estan marcados en su estado (escrito, pensado, publicado, etc)


	9. 9 ¿Arriba o Abajo?

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**¿Arriba o abajo?**

**Palabras:** 936

**Desarrollo:** CANON- POST MOVIE

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** Luego de aquel matrimonio arreglado, Hans ve como todos sus proyectos se están cumpliendo, solo faltaba darle a Arendelle un heredero para que sea aceptado como el rey que se sentía. Pero no cuenta que su esposa, Elsa, no le haría las cosas para nada fáciles en su primera noche como marido y mujer.

* * *

Bien sabía que aquel matrimonio, para salvar a Arendelle, sería complicado. No era, simplemente, porque ella no quisiera a aquel hombre, sino porque representaba un espacio en su vida que quería borrar por la crueldad que le causó a su hermana.

Anna no merecía de cuñado a Hans, ni ella como marido.

Pero ahí estaba, altanero ante su nuevo título de rey viendo como todos sus planes se hacían realidad a costa de ella y su pueblo.

Mantuvo la calma recitando el mantra que tantas veces su padre le dijo cuando era pequeña en la fiesta de matrimonio tratando de verse feliz. Pero su corazón daba un vuelco de miedo y odio al ver como aquel hombre la observaba de manera sombría y con un brillo incómodo en sus esmeraldas pupilas.

Ya le había comentado que esperaba la noche de luna de miel y no se guardaba sus pensamientos y las cosas que deseaba hacer con ella para engendrar un heredero.

\- Será el inicio de miles de noches, mi querida Elsa- le recitó con un guiño de ojo- Bien sabes que vengo de una familia numerosa y ten por seguro que quiero aumentar la casta que hizo mi padre, no te dejaré ninguna noche tranquila.

Sintió un escalofrío que le heló la sangre. Que extraño, ella nunca había sentido frío en toda su vida.

Bien sabía que Hans era peligroso. Tendría que ser mucho peor que él si deseaba mantenerse digna. Tal vez no podría obviar intimar con él. Pero si podría poner algunas reglas sobre la mesa y ver que las cosas no saldrían tan fáciles y mostrarle que sus planes podrían salir bien retorcidos.

Luego de la fiesta, Hans llevó, en sus brazos, a su esposa hasta la nueva habitación matrimonial.

Ya estaba oscuro, pero los sirvientes habían preparado las luces y un bello decorado de rosas blancas alrededor, dándole un ambiente delicioso a la habitación de los recién casados.

Hans dejó suavemente a la reina observándola de pies a cabeza. Se acercó a ella en una suave movimiento con sus ojos escudriñándola con su mirada.

Elsa mantuvo su vista, con la mayor frialdad del mundo.

Vio como su actual marido se quitaba los guantes con delicadeza y pasaba su mano desnuda sobre su mejilla, trazando una línea invisible hasta el inicio de su labio inferior colocando su pulgar entre el inicio de su boca.

\- Vamos Elsa- susurró Hans- Dame en el gusto, mi dedo está frio, tal ves en tu boca se pueda entibiar un poco.

Apartó el brazo con su propia mano, generando una leve presión que no le gustó a su marido por la mirada que le dió, pero a ella le daba lo mismo.

El rostro de Hans cambió al ver como su mano comenzaba a escarcharse y se le empezaba a dormir.

\- Qu… ¿Qué haces?- exclamó el pelirrojo al ver la reacción de su esposa.

Elsa levantó su mano generando una ráfaga de viento que mandó hacia el final de la habitación a su compañero de toda la vida. Cayendo estrepitosamente hasta el suelo.

Hans apenas si pudo recobrarse mientras buscaba levantarse ayudado del respaldo de la cama con una mirada de miedo, la cual se acrecentó al ver como Elsa, quien se había quitado el velo, comenzaba a acercarse a él con rapidez y decisión.

EL pelirrojo quiso salir de ahí pero una nueva ráfaga de viento lo hizo subir a la cama siendo completamente controlado por una escarcha que lo pegó al colchón, sintiendo frío y desesperación.

Elsa se acercó a la cama, observando como el nuevo rey respiraba asustado y comenzaba a tiritar mientras el hielo se esparcía subiendo por su pecho.

La novia subió al colchón, poniéndose encima del asustado nuevo monarca, observándolo con una mirada que parecía arrojar cuchillos afilados de sus pupilas.

\- Escuche bien "esposo mío"- amenazó Elsa con cierto asco a las últimas dos palabras- Este es mi reino, mi hogar y mi alcoba. Su llegada se generó por distintos eventos desafortunados. Se me es tan repugnante como un alimaña rastrera, la única diferencia es que las alimañas se pueden destruir, y a usted, tengo que soportarlo.

Hans la fulminó con la mirada, pero a Elsa no le importó.

Su mano, con el anillo de compromiso, fue al cuello del pelirrojo generando una nueva carga de escarcha sobre él, conformando un ruido de incomodidad a su dueño al sentir su cuello congelándose.

\- Siendo que voy a tener que soportarlo en "mi" habitación, dejaré claro unos detalles. Recuerde que "Yo" mando aquí, no se hará nada sin mi consentimiento, sea intimar o algo relacionado. "Siempre" estará, en todo momento, debajo mío. Yo soy la real regente de Arendelle, usted es un mero aparecido, un aprovechador, que le quede claro. Bien podrá hacer el trabajo de un rey, pero para mí y todas las personas siempre será un repugnante villano rastrero. ¿Ha entendido?

Con el poco movimiento que tenía Hans, asintió por miedo, no porque quisiera.

Elsa estaba decidida y cambiada. Y por primera vez, desde que mostró sus poderes, estaba asustado de ella.

La reina sonrió, cerrando levemente sus ojos afilando su mirada.

\- Muy bien, "querido esposo"- agregó acercándose con sigilo hasta el rostro de su marido, moviendo un dedo blanco hasta el labio del pelirrojo. - Vamos Hans- sonrió Elsa con malicia- Mi dedo está frío, tal ves en tu boca se pueda entibiar un poco.

Con odio y asustado, Hans abrió su labios, sintiendo la piel fría de Elsa, congelándole más el cuerpo.

Sería el inicio de miles de noches y Elsa se haría respetar.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué les parece esta nueva visión de la primera noche de bodas? Realmente la idea de un matrimonio arreglado se presta para distintas cosas y esta vez Elsa se puso los pantalones en la relación. Creo que en algun momento podría perfectamente estallar, ¿no lo creen? Sinceramente me gustó esta versión y mostrar que la reina puede tener muchos defectos, pero cuando debe hacerse respetar, ALEJENSE DE ELLA.

Y no es malo recordar que el pelirrojo es el malo de la historia. Si, me encantan estos dos, pero nunca olvidaré como este idiota me engañó cuando vi la pelicula por primera vez (desgraciado...). Mi relación con el, es un poco como la de Helga Pataki en Hey Arnold (TE AMO... Y TE ODIO)

Aprovecho de contarles, quienes estan viendo esto en mobiles, que hice portada nueva con el arte conceptual de una de mis ilustradoras favoritas Britney Lee quien trabajó gran parte de todo el desarrollo de personajes en Frozen (una de las razones por las cuales compré el libro de Arte Conceptual de la pelicula 3) Si no lo pueden ver, lo encontraran en mi blog y tumblr sin problemas.

Reviews Anónimos

F: Me alegro que te haya entretenido y hecho reír

Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer siempre.

El próximo me gustó mucho escribir, se llama "Trazo". Espero que esten bien.


	10. 10 Trazo

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**Trazo**

**Palabras:** 676

**Desarrollo:** AU cazador y loba

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** Luego de atrapar a la loba blanca. Hans a aprendido a como se comporta, como también aquel extraño rito que ya era parte de sus noches.

* * *

El agua fría del lavabo refrescó y despertó su cuerpo. Puso sus manos mojadas sobre su cabello rojizo para limpiar livianamente su cabeza antes de tomar la toalla que tenía para poder secar su piel luego de la limpieza vespertina.

Encontró sus pantalones negros en el mismo sector donde lo dejó la noche anterior, sus botas negras con remaches de plata estaban a su lado. Se sentó para vestirse mientras buscaba su camiseta.

La encontró en otra esquina.

Fue en su búsqueda dándose cuenta que no podría hacer mucho con ella.

Tomó los restos de lo que era su prenda de vestir viendo lo rasgada que estaba y las leves marcas de sangre sobre la malgastada tela.

El pequeño espejo, que tenía en el área de aseo, se perfilaba su espalda con marcas y líneas de uñas, algunas suaves y otras que mostraban algo de carne abierta las cuales comenzaban a secarse. Ya a Hans no le importaba ese asunto. Estaba acostumbrado a esos recuerdos

Desvió su mirada a la causante de la destrucción de su ropa y su espalda.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que, en medio de una caza nocturna, había atrapado al fantasmal lobo blanco. Debía matar a la criatura como buen cazador y experto en seres extraños por el bien de los habitantes. Pero al ver que la luna llena se ocultaba y mostraba la forma humana de aquella criatura no pudo evitar llevársela a su casa.

Era una joven hermosa, de piel blanca que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello, rubio casi blanco, estaba esparcido bajo una trenza larga y delicada. Cuando recobró el conocimiento no pudo dejar de observar sus ojos azules y fieros como su boca roja que mostraba sus colmillos de manera amenazante.

Pero bien sabía la loba que no tenía escapatoria estando bajo el techo de un cazador y más si este tenía artículos de plata a su alrededor.

No pudo evitar quedarse con ella y que le hiciera compañía por las noches.

Al principio fue difícil, pero él, con paciencia, comenzó a domesticarla.

Y ella comenzó a aceptar sus afectos, sus besos y sus deseos.

Su naturaleza la hacía alguien interesante, sus sonidos, movimientos y manera de intimar eran curiosas, pero más aquella necesidad de marcarlo por la espalda con sus manos pequeñas y uñas afiladas, creando un interesante mapa sobre su piel y mordiscos en sus hombros.

Ahora la loba dormía en un rincón de la cama que compartían los dos, se veía tan sumisa en aquel estado. La frazada cubría todo su cuerpo, salvo por un hombro el cual Hans había mordido en un momento de frenesí.

Sonrió al verla tranquila mientras buscaba una camisa nueva y preparaba una bolsa.

Sintió el movimiento en la cama, la loba comenzaba a despertarse.

Hans se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

\- Buenos días Elsa- le saludó el cazador

Ella sonrió suavemente de manera de saludo, para luego tratar de levantarse.

\- Tranquila- dijo- sigue durmiendo, volveré pronto, buscaré algo de comer.

Ella quiso protestar, Hans lo sabía por la mirada que tenía.

Bien sabía que ella podría ir a cazar unos conejos para comer juntos sin problemas, ya lo había hecho cuando, de alguna forma, empezó a domesticarla. Se fugaba de la casa para volver en la noche a acurrucarse con él.

\- Hoy déjame encargarme de todo, ¿de acuerdo?

La loba, nombrada Elsa, se levantó suavemente, acercando sus brazos desnudos al cuello del cazador. Hans sintió su aliento en su rostro y la suave lengua de la loba acariciar sus labios. El hizo el mismo gesto, un detalle en el mundo de Elsa que había comenzado a gustarle.

\- Yo también te quiero- respondió el cazador

Hans se levantó dejando a Elsa que siguiera durmiendo. Se colocó una nueva camisa, ocultando las marcas de la loba y su abrigo. Buscó su ballesta y salió de la casa, sin antes darle una leve mirada a la joven que nuevamente se había acurrucado en la cama.

* * *

¿A alguien le suena este AU? ¿No? Pues creo que sería buena idea que leas **30 días de Helsa** por **A Frozen Fan**, ella me pidió unos prompt y pedí este mismo AU donde Hans es un cazador y se queda con una loba, digamos que este corto es la continuación de lo que ella creó, es que me gustó mucho como le salió la historia y merecía una posible continuación. Si quieres buscar el pre de este corto, busca el numero 28, pero mejor leelos todos, son preciosos.

De paso, si te gustó alguna de las ideas que expongo en este proyecto pueden tomarlas con gusto y agradecería una mención :)

Reviews Anónimos

F: Así parece, era hora de que sufriera un poco, ¿no lo crees?

El próximo se llama "Intoxicante"

Como siempre, gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios!

Que tengan un lindo dia.


	11. 11 Intoxicante

**¡Seamos Sugestivos?**

**Intoxicante.**

**Palabras:** 762

**Desarrollo:** CANON POST-MOVIE

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** Las relaciones entre las Islas del Sur y Arendelle se han retomado gracias a sus reyes, de los cuales nace una bella amistad que es cortada por el embriagante olor de las flores.

* * *

El viaje de negocios a la Islas del Sur iba sin problemas, había logrado hablar con los delegados, el especialista en comercio había tenido una audiencia con el rey, uno de los hermanos mayores de aquel que casi fue su cuñado y asesino.

Estaba asustada de ir a aquel lugar, no sabía que podría haber pasado con ese joven, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rey le comentó su castigo.

\- Su Majestad- habló el rey- Mi hermano se le han designado distintas tareas dentro del castillo. Se le han quitado sus títulos nobiliarios hasta que sea merecedor de devolvérselos, el único que mantiene es de Almirante, puesto que este lo obtuvo por su propio trabajo. Tiene completamente prohibido acercarse a usted, su familia o cualquier delegado de Arendelle mientras ustedes estén aquí. No se preocupe.

\- Agradezco su gentileza y sus precaución.

\- Es lo mínimo luego de la funesta manera de actuar de él en su reino, nunca estaremos perdonados luego de aquella desgracia.

Había pasado una semana grata en tierras sureñas, era un pueblo hermoso con una bella vista al mar. Los delegados eran muy amables con ella, teniendo curiosidad por su poder, inclusive el rey quien veía con una cálido brillo en sus ojos como sus manos hacían aparecer copos de nieve.

\- Su magia es algo maravilloso, Su Majestad- comentó el rey asombrado ante su destreza- Solo su belleza puede opacar tal don.

La reina se sonrojó ante tal cumplido. No acostumbraba tenerlos y su timidez la hacía avergonzarse de ellos.

Una extraña amistad comenzó a formarse entre ambos reyes que a Elsa le alegraba su corazón de una manera que nunca pensó sentir.

Quedaba poco para volver a Arendelle y Elsa estaba agotada de reuniones y el trabajo.

Fue hasta la habitación que el rey le había asignado que le resultaba cálida y cómoda. Al abrir las puertas, abrió sus ojos ante tal bella sorpresa.

La habitación había sido decorada con bellas rosas y narcisos, generando un bello jardín privado dentro de su habitación. Recorrió la habitación sintiendo el aroma fuerte y prospero de aquellas flores a su alrededor sintiéndose levemente mareada por la emoción de tan bello gesto. Sus mejillas se encendieron pensando como agradecerle al rey ante tal detalle. Nadie había tenido tal consideración con ella.

Se acercó a un jarrón lleno de rosas blancas para sentir su perfume, embriagándose de su delicioso aroma.

El mareo fue más fuerte, Elsa llevó su palma a su cabeza sintiéndose cansada y mareada. Se recostó en la cama un rato, esperando que el mareo de la emoción se fuera pronto, pero el sueño llegó antes. Sus ojos se cerraron y pronto el sonido del aire saliendo de sus pulmones inundó la bella habitación.

Un quejido se escuchó en la alcoba, la puerta de un armario se abrió de par en par apareciendo una bota negra sobre el piso. En el mismo traje que alguna vez usó en Arendelle, Hans apareció cubriendo su cara con un pañuelo, observando como la reina se había abandonado al sueño.

Abrió las cortinas y las ventanas, para limpiar el aire de la habitación, quitando el suave aroma del cloroformo que se había mezclado con las flores que, astutamente, colocó en la alcoba de la invitada.

Esperó unos minutos antes de quitarse el pañuelo y observar con un gusto retorcido a la joven dormida.

Se acercó hasta los pies de la cama, moviendo suavemente el cuerpo de la reina para apreciarla mejor.

Cuando se enteró que vendría hasta el reino, puso en práctica el plan, no podía verla, pero gracias a que trabajaba en el palacio y tenía posibilidad de registrar los inventarios del lugar, se le hizo fácil conseguir la sustancia y las flores, además de entrar con sigilo a la alcoba.

Puso una primera rodilla sobre el colchón y tomó con suavidad el mentón de la reina para soltarlo como un peso muerto.

Tenía una almohada a su lado para matarla asfixiándola, pero al verla de esa forma tuvo una idea más interesante.

Ya había apreciado como ella y su hermano comenzaban a verse, ¿por qué no darles una pequeña venganza a los monarcas del reinado que le hubiera gustado tener y al que casi tuvo?

Movió suavemente la tela de las faldas de la reina entrando su mano tocando la suavidad de su piel.

Decidido, puso sus rodillas sobre las piernas de la joven dormida mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus guantes blancos.

Sería la mejor venganza, mejor que si estuviera muerta.

* * *

Si, final abierto... y lo sugestivo... bueno, ya lo vieron ¿no?

Batallé mucho para crear este corto para tomar de manera interesante el prompt, aunque debo decir que salió bien oscuro... yo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si tienen teorías de lo que pasó despues... soy toda oídos.

Reviews Anónimos

F: Es que era tan bonito lo que escribió Frozen! sony tan obvia... me alegro que te gustara.

El siguiente estará bien agradable: Chocolate y Vainilla

Como siempre, muchas, pero muchas gracias por su tiempo en leer y más al dejar sus comentarios, siempre me alegran mi dia.


	12. 12 Chocolate y Vainilla

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

** Chocolate y Vainilla**

**Palabras:** 540

**Desarrollo:** AU Contemporáneo

**Rating:** K

**Resumen:** La playa era un lugar agradable en verano, pero recuerda: Si vas a invitar a una chica a tomar un helado, has que la ella elija el sabor primero.

* * *

Elsa esperó pacientemente hasta que el pelirrojo volvió del puesto de comidas trayendo dos conos de helado. Hacía calor y agradecía estar en la playa, el aire marino era agradable. No le tenía mucho cariño al mar, puesto que sus padres murieron ahí, pero a Hans le gustaba por su profesión de marino.

El pelirrojo le entregó uno de los conos mientras tomaba asiento en la arena junto a ella degustando el suyo.

Elsa se quedó viendo su helado sintiendo una extraña decepción. No era que no le gustara aquel postre, ni la vainilla, el sabor que amablemente le había entregado el pelirrojo, pero al ver como el muchacho lamía tan sabrosamente el de chocolate que tenía le incomodó un poco.

Hans pareció sentir la mirada de la rubia, quien dejó de degustar el helado para observarla.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo el muchacho  
\- Nada- fue la respuesta  
\- ¿Segura?- Hans subió la ceja  
\- Bueno… ¿te puedo cambiar el helado?- comentó Elsa con vergüenza  
\- ¿No te gusta la Vainilla?- interrogó Hans  
\- Si, me gusta- afirmó la chica- pero… bien sabes que adoro el chocolate  
\- Es cierto… - Hans levantó su mirada como si buscara algo en el cielo  
\- ¿Entonces, me lo cambias?- preguntó la chica.  
\- Bueno… - comenzó el muchacho con una sonrisa- No.

Hans lamió nuevamente su helado, sintiendo a Elsa que le reprochaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Y si me das un poquito?- preguntó Elsa  
\- Cómete tu helado – le ordenó el pelirrojo

\- Vamos un poquito- dijo la chica  
\- No- continuó firme Hans.  
\- Vamos, dame, dame- siguió Elsa.

La rubia comenzó a tocar la mejilla del muchacho con su dedo índice exigiendo un poco, mientras continuaba con su mantra: "Dame, Dame, Dame" comenzando a exasperar al pelirrojo cuya mirada se deformaba peligrosamente.  
Elsa era reservada por naturaleza, pero en algunas cosas y mucho más cuando estaba con él o su hermana, salía de aquel castillo de hielo y comenzaba a portarse como una niña.

\- Eres igual Anna - le dijo. A lo que Elsa subió sus hombros para restarle importancia.  
\- Tenemos la misma genética- le respondió Elsa siguiendo su molesto toqueteo- Dame, dame, quiero chocolate, dame, dame- continuó la rubia.  
\- Toma- Hans levantó su cono manchando la nariz con la crema dulce a la chica.  
\- ¡Oye!- exclamó Elsa al sentir el frío en su nariz y tocándola con la punta de sus dedos.  
\- Querías chocolate ¿no?- comentó Hans- ahí tienes

La chica se le quedó viendo molesta. Sacó un poco del chocolate de su cara y manchó la mejilla del pelirrojo de manera de venganza.

\- ¡Hey!- exclamó Hans

La joven se acercó a su mejilla pecosa y besó el espacio donde había chocolate. Dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo.

\- Esta bueno- comentó pícaramente la rubia.

Hans sonrió ante esto, para luego volver a manchar la nariz con el helado de chocolate, asustando a Elsa quien iba a hacer un alegato. Pero se vio tomada de una de las manos del pelirrojo antes de sentir los labios sobre su nariz de botón, limpiando los sobrantes del frío postre.

\- Realmente está bueno- concluyó Hans antes de envolver sus labios con los de la joven.

Los restos de helados quedaron esparcidos en la arena.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este cortito más suave y agradable que luego del final del anterior debí dejar una carga bien fuerte alrededor suyo ¿no?

Como siempre muchas gracias por su tiempo de lectura y sus mensajes preciosos, lindas personitas. Yo acabo de abrir un lvejournal para hacer en conteo via esa comunidad de los 30 vicios que esto y publicando y si me dan ganas de hacer otra tabla, la verdad quiero hacer 30 dias de Kristanna en un futuro tambien :)

Reviews Anónimos

F: Mi anon cerradita, no hay nada malo en menciones Anti-Helsa, le dan mas sabor a las cosas, lo dice una chica que comenzó a leer JELSA Y ELSAXOC y mírala ahora como tiene su cuenta en . Al final da argumento a la historia ¿no? y como estuvo el final de este dudo mucho que se enamoren y se casen luego de esta venganza jijijii

Ana victoria: Me alegra que te gusten los drabbles y pillina? bueno es una tabla sugestiva hay que darle picante a estos drabbles ¿no?( graciosamente las historias más picaras son las que mas comentarios me dan asi que muchos de mis muchachines lectores son tan culpables como yo en escribirlas :P). mi iña, jamás se sienta oligada a escribir, eso quita las ganas y debes hacerlo cuando quieras, yo lo entiendo completamente. Cuidate mucho

El siguiente prompt da mucho... pero mucho que pensar: "Masoquismo". Hasta mañana.


	13. 13 Masoquismo

**¿Seamos Subestivos?**

**Masoquismo**

**Palabras:** 995

**Desarrollo:** CANON IN MOVIE

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** Atrapado por sus actos, Hans debe escuchar el veredicto que la reina debe darle por sus crímenes, mientras que Elsa busca controlarse ante el infinito odio que le tiene a ese hombre encadenado.

* * *

Elsa no se encontraba muy bien y no era para menos. Hacía lo posible para contener sus poderes en el gran salón del trono.

Algo difícil mientras tenía al aquel tipo frente a ella, el príncipe Hans, arrodillado y con grilletes, mientras Kai comentaba lo que había hecho.

Por una parte estaba en deuda con él por mantener tranquilo a su pueblo, pero el atentado contra su hermana y ella destruía toda la gratitud que debía darle.

Kai terminó de hablar, dejando un leve silencio, esperando un veredicto de parte de Elsa. La reina suspiró.

Le daba asco.

¿Cómo rayos cayó ella cuando le pedía que detuviera el invierno?

¿Cómo es que su hermana pudo gustarle tal ser?

Tenía una máscara perfecta hecha de mentira y de maldad, concluyó.

Se levantó de su asiento, observándolo con ojos fríos, aguantando que una tormenta apareciera en el salón.

\- Deseo estar a solas con el acusado, por favor.

Hans subió su vista con ojos preocupados y Kai giró su rostro sorprendido.

\- ¿Segura, su majestad?- comentó el mayordomo

Ella asintió

\- Cierren las puertas, no quiero a nadie cerca.

Kai hizo una reverencia, preocupado. Antes de abandonar el lugar con los testigos, distintos delegados y gente de confianza de la corona.

Hans sintió los pasos de el público saliendo del salón y las puertas siendo giradas hasta sentir un sonido sordo.

El silencio reinó dejando extrañamente nervioso al príncipe.

El sonido volvió por los zapatos de hielo de la soberana de Arendelle, quien bajó hasta el piso acercándose de manera lenta, pero con decisión, hasta él, quedando a un palmo de distancia de sus manos esposadas.

Subió su mirada para observar a la rubia monarca y por un momento sintió miedo. Los labios del pelirrojo se abrieron, formando un monosílabo en la punta de su lengua.

\- Yo…- comenzó Hans, sin saber que decir ante lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus posibles pensamientos se nublaron al sentir la palma de la joven sobre su mejilla. La mano de Elsa era fuerte, como la de su hermana menor, tumbándolo en el piso generando un eco sordo en el lugar por su cuerpo y cadenas.

Vio como el hielo se formaba sobre el suelo y peligrosamente bloqueaba ventanas y puertas mientras escuchaba los pies de la reina ir hacia él.

Una patada de aquellos tacones fue hasta sus costillas haciéndolo escupir saliva y quitándole el aliento.

Su tos adornó el ambiente.

\- Levántate- le ordenó la reina de manera fría- ¡levántate, te he dicho!.

Con miedo y las manos temblorosas, Hans se puso de rodillas para poder hacer caso a la peligrosa orden de la reina. Pero fue en vano, Elsa volvió a golpearlo en la mejilla con más fuerza generando un sonido sordo y grosero en aquel salón cubierto de hielo.

Volvió a estar en el piso con el rostro escondido y sus mejillas golpeadas.

\- Primero se me presenta pidiéndole matrimonio a mi hermana- comenzó Elsa- Ella le deja a su cuidado mi reino y luego trata de asesinarnos… que sucia rata es la realeza de las Islas del Sur.

Las piernas del pelirrojo se vieron congeladas, dejándolo en el suelo, mientras la reina se acercaba hasta él.

\- Jamás pensé encontrar a un ser tan rastrero y torcido como usted, príncipe- dijo la reina.

La voz de Elsa se veía decidida y su postura había cambiado de manera peligrosa, generándole miles de pensamientos al pelirrojo.

¿Era la misma joven que vio en su coronación asustada?

Algo había cambiado y no lo decía por el simple hecho que su apariencia : cabello y vestimentas la hacían ver más osada de cuando fue coronada. Su actitud fría y gestos violentos lo habían dejado sorprendidos.

Había sido golpeado por sus hermanos y algunos tutores en su vida, pero aquella mano delicada y de gesto frío simplemente lo dejó impactado.

¿Había una criatura con tal porte grácil como la reina y con aquella fuerza?

De Anna ya se lo esperaba, su manera de caminar y moverse le había dejado claro que era alguien atlética, bien le sorprendió su golpe en la nariz, pero esta cachetada era otra cosa.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al sentir un nuevo golpe en su costilla por el zapato de la reina, dejándolo sin respirar un momento y con el rostro escondido en el piso.

\- ¿Tiene algo que decir, príncipe Hans?- cuestionó la reina.

Hans respiraba entrecortadamente mientras escuchaba las palabras de la monarca. Se sentía pequeño frente a ella y humillado de una manera que nunca pensó estar y extrañamente le agradaba.

Sentir los ojos fríos de la reina y sus pies tan cerca de él para un posible nuevo golpe lo tenían con los sentidos abiertos y extasiado de una nueva reacción de su Majestad. Una suave sonrisa se marcó en su rostro y elevó su cara hacia ella con pretensión.

Quería probarla.

\- Debí matar a Anna cuando se me dio la oportunidad.

Apenas si distinguió el rostro enfadado de la reina cuando su rostro salió volando por el golpe de Elsa generado por su tacón de cristal.

Su rostro cayó al suelo y sintió un suave hilo cálido cayendo por su mejilla llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios, su lengua alcanzó aquella línea sintiéndose extasiado ante el sabor de su propia sangre.

Apenas si escuchó a Elsa gritarle más cosas y su veredicto de que no lo quería en Arendelle. Lo mandaría a su propio reino con cargos de traición e intento de asesinato y que esperaba que tuviera un escarmiento ejemplar por parte de sus familiares por tal actuar.

Hans sabía que lo tendría, bien conocía la sangre fría de sus hermanos. Pero nada se igualaría a los golpes de la reina de hielo. Por él que lo encarcele en Arendelle, con mil cadenas y lo golpeara todo los días para tener el placer de sentir su mano delicada y de golpe monstruoso sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció esta entrega? recuerden que masiquismo es el placer de sentir dolor y humillación y tal vez... simplemente tal vez este pelirrojo, al tener una vida en que ha sido pasado llevar le guste algo así... mera suposición... ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Reviews Anónimos:

F: Me alegro que te haya gustado

la anonima: Si, me da la sensación de que ella es así con la gente más cercana, de la misma forma en que la vi más abierta al final de la película.

Ana Victoria: Me alegro que te haya gustado y que este te agrade también.

El proximo se llama "Privacidad"


	14. 14 Privacidad

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

** Privacidad**

**Palabras:** 657

**Desarrollo:** CANON POST MOVIE

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** Elsa requiere su tiempo a solas or más que esté en un viaje de negocios y Hans ya ha sido advertido de no acercarse a la delegación de Arendelle. Como si eso lo fuera a detener…

* * *

\- Hans, te lo advierto- comentó su hermano mayor- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a la reina mientras ella esté de visita y no me hagas repetirlo.

El mencionado asintió bajando la vista ante la mirada severa de quien ahora portaba la corona de las Islas del Sur.

\- Ha sido muy difícil arreglar las relaciones con nuestros vecinos desde tu ataque de locura en Arendelle. Muchos reinos temen hacer tratos con nosotros luego de aquella noticia- bufó el rey- Si todo sale bien con la reina y logramos arreglar los acuerdos bilaterales será la puerta para iniciar nuevas relaciones con los reinos y que el terrible accidente se pueda cerrar.

\- Comprendo- dijo el joven príncipe

\- Más te vale Hans- advirtió el rey- No te quiero que ella te vea ¿ha quedado claro?

\- Más que claro, hermano.

El rey se marchó del pasillo dejando a su hermano menor observando como se alejaba.

Pronto, cuando desapareció de su vista, la mirada del muchacho se ensombreció.

¿Qué se creía él al darle tales ordenes? Tuvo suerte de que fuera el rey y ahora lo trataba como alguien de la servidumbre. Sus títulos fueron repuestos hace tiempo, no tenía autoridad contra el por más que fuera rey.

Elsa se había retirado a las habitaciones de invitados, pidiendo un tiempo a solas. Había progresado de manera maravillosa estar con gente, pero todavía necesitaba sus momentos de soledad y de recogerse a sí misma. Era parte de su naturaleza, no podía evitarlo, además, estaba agotada. Era su primer viaje al extranjero sin Anna, quien hacía de su mano derecha. Anna objetó la decisión de la reina de aquel viaje individual. Pero Elsa le tranquilizó.

Sabía muy bien que Anna todavía le tenía rencor, y con causa, al príncipe de aquel país. Si, había querido matarla, pero Anna había salido mucho más lastimada y no quería que se generara un reencuentro entre ambos, Anna perdería los estribos y no podía permitirle eso. Agradecía al rey de las islas que había dejado aislado a su hermano para que ni se cruzara con él. Bien podría volver a casa, ver la preocupacion de su hermana desaparecer al contarle que no había rastros de aquel hombre.

Había sido una semana muy movida y sinceramente necesitaba dormir.

Hizo desaparecer sus ropas de hielo y zapatos de cristal, dejándole unas enaguas blancas y se revisó el cuerpo. Muchas veces su piel blanca quedaba relativamente quemada por su magia, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse, el rojizo del principio comenzaba a desaparecer, alegrándose de eso.

Descalza. Se puso una suave bata de seda azul sobre su delicado cuerpo para ir al tocador, donde desarmó su trenza francesa dejando escapar su cabello en distintas direcciones para poder peinarlo y alisarlo de la fuerza del peinado para hacerse una trenza baja para poder dormir.

Apagó las luces de las velas con el movimiento de su mano, generando un leve aire frío en la habitación.

Al poco tiempo, Morfeo se la llevó ante el sonido de su suave respiración.

En el pasillo, Hans había esperado, escondido, cuando la reina llegó a su habitación cerrándo la puerta. Sabia que a esa hora habría nadie caminando por el pasillo.

Se acercó con sigilo hasta el rabillo de la puerta para observar a la reina de Arendelle, como por arte de magia hizo desaparecer sus ropas y soltaba su largo cabello para peinarlo. La bata de seda marcaba esquisitamente su delicado cuerpo blanco.

Vió como las luces se apagaron y esperó pacientemente hasta estar seguro que su ocupante se hubiera dormido.

Con cuidado, movió el rabillo de la puerta generando un leve sonido de la madera haciendo ver la oscura habitación y la silueta durmiente de quien la ocupaba. Prendió una vela antes de sonreír y cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado.

La último que se oyó adentro, fue el sonido de unas llaves y el sonido de la puerta bloqueándose.

* * *

Otro con final abierto. Se parece un poco a "Intoxicante" lo sé, pero creo que es menos oscuro, ¿qué opinan ustedes?. Aprovecho de decirle que acabo de terminar un pendiente que tenía desde el año pasado, no recomendable si no te agrada el rating M, fue un pedido y yo simplemente cumplí con mi deber, ok?: Se llama PISO 13 y estan invitados a leerlo, en especial si sintieron que este corto lo sintieron con gusto a poco.

Reviews Anónimos

F: Si, creo que es un teoría interesante de que el muchacho sea medio masoca :)

El próximo es "Hablar sin decir nada" y ese... estará entretenido, espero.


	15. 15 Hablar sin decir Nada

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

** Hablar sin Decir Nada  
**

**Palabras:** 673

**Desarrollo:** AU patrón y sirviente

**Rating:** M (nada explícito)

**Resumen:** Al servir en el fundo, siempre debes darle en el gusto a los patrones, con la mirada abajo y sin hablar. El tiempo te hará entender cada gesto de a quien sirves, pues para eso has nacido en el campo.

* * *

No era necesario que le diera una orden, sus ojos delataron lo que pedía. Ella simplemente bajó la mirada, mientras el pelirrojo desaparecía al lugar donde debían encontrarse.  
Ella era una simple campesina, una _china_ al servicio de la casa que le daba techo y comida a cambio de trabajo y debía obedecer a los patrones. Se lo habían enseñado toda su vida y cuando había llegado a su adolescencia comenzó a entender la magnitud de esas palabras.  
Dejó las hortalizas en la cocina y se limpió las manos sobre su vestido de tela azul y flores blancas que el mismo señorito le había obsequiado. Le gustaba que lo llevara siempre que debía hacer trabajos fuera de la casa para ver donde estaba.  
Era su favorita y no sabía si estar honrada o no de eso.  
Las viejas de la casa decía que era un lujo, perfectamente podría quedar embarazada de él y tener un bastardito que fuera pelirrojo como su padre.  
Sería el recuerdo y prueba de sus servicios a la casa de los patrones.  
Se dirigió en silencio hasta el lugar de siempre, los establos.  
A esa hora estaba sin mozuelos y trabajadores, bien sabía porque.  
El señorito Hans estaba ahí con su traje de patrón. Botas negras y pantalones a juego, camisa blanca y chaqueta oscura mientras una cinta roja, como su cabello y profundas patillas lo hacían ver elegante ante los caballos, maderas y heno alrededor.  
Se acercó con cautela llegando hasta donde se encontraba él, frente a una posadera de agua con maderas, el roce de su mano le indicó voltearse, que le diera la espalda.  
Quería probarla antes.  
Sus palmas se posaron en la madera mientras sentía las manos del señorito sobre su cintura. El leve roce de sus labios sobre su cuello la hicieron subir la mirada y respirar profundamente. Estaba nerviosa, siempre estaba así cuando la buscaba.  
Los dedos del joven fueron hasta el cierre de su espalda comenzando a desvestirla en medio de suaves besos que se juntaban a la entrecortada voz del señorito.  
Las manos rodearon sus desnudos pechos y sintió sus dedos sobre sus blandos pezones manoseándola mientras los besos en su espalda no cesaban.  
El vestido estaba en el suelo y las manos del patrón bajaban más sintiendo el calor íntimo de la muchacha.  
Un suspiro se le escapó a la joven. No le gustaba mostrar sus emociones, porque sabía que su dueño se excitaba más.  
Mal hecho. Sintió su cuerpo siendo frotado sobre la dura pelvis del pelirrojo haciéndola sentir más caliente y batallando para no soltar un ruido de nuevo. Pero ya había pasado.

Las manos y el cuerpo se soltaron del suyo y vio como el joven se comenzaba a quitar la camisa con desesperación y quitaba la cinta de su cintura.  
Su mirada lo alcanzó y sabía lo que quería.  
Desnuda, se dirigió hasta el montón de heno que siempre solía haber en sus encuentros.

La observó sobre ella, con una mirada nublada, mientras ella simplemente habría sus piernas y el comenzaba a hacer su trabajo.  
El abrazo posesivo sobre ella, las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y los bufidos que se mezclaban a los de Sitron su caballo le indicaban que estaba disfrutándolo ,mientras sentía unos leves besos sobre su cuello.  
Era su señal de agradecimiento.  
Tomó la cabeza del señorito y se abrazó de su cintura con sus piernas dándole mayor comodidad al pelirrojo sintiendo el aroma a tierra, transpiración y heno del ambiente.

Pronto le pediría cambiar de posición y ella le daría en el gusto, pondría su cabeza sobre el heno y él taparía su boca con la cinta roja para evitar que grite cuando tomara sus nalgas y las presione con toda su hombría dura como las de los potros que cuidaban.  
Había aprendido en silencio y sin la necesidad de palabras, sus gestos ya los había aprendido de memoria como también servirlo de la manera en que el esperaba.  
Se maldijo por dentro, entendiendo porque le pedía aquel servicio tan personal.

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer.

¿Ya vamos a la mitad de esta tabla?, ¡vaya!

Personalmente, este corto fue interesante de escribir por la falta de diálogos, interesante ejercicio. El AU está inspirado en el ambiente de dos de mis fics escritos anteriormente: _Alas Negras_ y _El contrato_, ambos basados, parcialemente, en la antigua vida y ambientación del campo chileno, bien semejante al feudalismo donde el patrón de fundo y su familia tiene autoridad sobre sus trabajadores y si, era bien común eso también de los "bastarditos" o llamados "guachos", muchos de ellos se convertían en mozuelos de los fundos y también sufrían bullying por ser hijos ilegítimos. Con tal de decirles que el padre de la patria de mi país, era un bastardito pelirrojo de ex virrey del Perú... ah y tenia patillas...

Reviews Anónimos:

F: me alegro que te haya gustado

El próximo también será un AU es todo lo que les puedo decir por ahora y se llamará "Juego Sucio" y hay algunos prompt que todavia no logro terminar... si pasan por mi blog y revisan los que me quedan y dan ideas se los agradecería mucho para no estancarme inclusive los pensados... si la idea es mejor, adelante :)


	16. 16 Juegos Sucios

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

** Juego Sucio  
**

**Palabras:** 969

**Desarrollo:** AU Internado

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** El plan iba bien, debía pasar tres años bajo ese disfraz, pero nunca calculó que aquel bravucón la dejara literalmente "entre él y la muralla".

* * *

Hans Westergard no era simplemente reconocido por ser uno de los mejores alumnos en todas las disciplinas del internado, todos sabían que no era bueno hacerlo enfadar, menos hacerte el héroe frente a él. Muchos ya habían sufrido sus acosos y castigos si auxiliaban a la víctima del momento. Era mejor dejar al del día que sufriera, como aquel novato delgado y pálido que tenía en contra a una pared.

Hans escudriño el rostro asustado del joven con esas ropas que le quedaban grandes.

\- ¿Quién pensaría que una chica tan linda como tu se metería en mis territorios?- le susurró Hans

\- Déjame por favor- suplicó su víctima. Solo quiero estudiar aquí, eso es todo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El verdadero.

\- Arendelle- susurró la joven- Elsa Arendelle

Hans le quitó la boina escolar a la chica, dejando ver el cabello corto hasta las base de la camisa que llevaba la joven, el corte tradicional del la institución perfilando delicadamente su rostro.

Había entrado como "Elías Arendelle" al colegio, el plan era simple, hacerse pasar como un muchacho los siguientes tres años para estudiar en el alma mater de su padre, pero todo se fue al caño al encontrarse con aquel bravucón que tenía el respeto de toda la institución. Comenzó a hacerle la vida imposible, pero ella se mantenía firme hasta que hace poco había descubierto su secreto, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa.

\- Así que eres, realmente, hija del famoso Adgar Arendelle, campeón escolar de Rugby … me preguntó que dirá el rector Weselton cuando sepa que falsificaste los papeles de ingreso.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas- suplicó Elsa- Yo... siempre soñé estudiar donde fue mi padre, quiero seguir sus pasos en la industria de la química y esta escuela ha tenido a los mejores científicos en sus aulas.. por favor…

Los ojos suplicantes de la joven le llegaron al pelirrojo. Comprendía un poco a la joven. Él tambien entró siguiendo los pasos de su padre, un gran economista. Además llevaba sobre su espalda el peso de doce hermanos que tuvieron el respeto de la escuela. Podía ver el valor que tenía la muchacha al querer llegar hasta acá ocultando su género. Ahora entendía porque se cohibía tanto en los baños o en los cambios de ropa, yéndose de la habitación. Pensaba que era un homosexual, como los había en cualquier colegio de hombres, pero ahora comprendía mejor. Sonrió estúpidamente al recordar una vez que le cerró el paso quitándose "accidentalmente" su toalla que le cubría toda su hombría.

\- No diré nada – suspiró el pelirrojo

\- En serio, gracias- agradeció la joven. Hans observó sus ojos como brillaban

\- Espera ¿Crees que mi silencio no te costará nada?

El rostro de Elsa se ensombreció.

\- Yo… puedo limpiar tu ropa… hacer tus tareas… - pensó Elsa

\- No es necesario eso- sonrió Hans de una manera que no le gustó a la rubia

\- Entonces…

Hans observó a su alrededor, viendo que no había nadie tomó la mano de la chica llevándola hasta un callejón entre los edificios de clases.

Elsa iba a preguntar que quería cuando sintió como era empujada a una muralla y Hans la oprimía con su cuerpo para besarla con desesperación.

Sintió su lengua entrar a su boca, compartiendo respiraciones mientras trataba de apartarse de él sin lograrlo.

El beso fue cortado por el pelirrojo, haciendo toser a la chica con sus labios llenos de saliva y completamente asustada ante el agarre de su mentón por parte del bravucón.

\- Vas a ser mi pequeño juguete por todo el tiempo que estes en "mi" internado- declaró el muchacho tomando su mentón.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es chantaje, estas jugando sucio– Elsa se ruborizó- No pienso…

\- Bueno, en ese caso- Hans la liberó y comenzó a moverse fuera del callejón- Será mejor que empieces a empacar tus cosas.

Estaba saliendo hacia la luz cuando la suave mano de la chica tomó su muñeca. Se volteo observando los furiosos ojos y mejillas encendidas de "su compañero".

\- Si prometes guardar mi secreto, es un trato- concluyó Elsa bajando la vista mientras la mandíbula de Hans se torcia en una sonrisa.

\- Bien "Elías"- comentó Hans acercándose nuevamente a la joven cercándola en la muralla- Deberías sentirte honrada, ¿sabes cuantos muchachos de este colegio les gustaría estar en tu lugar o chicas fuera del instituto?

Elsa no respondió se limitó a observarlo con la mirada más fría que podría tener.

La mano de Hans fue hasta su camisa, desabotonándola, encontrando un camisón de deporte. Bajo aquella segunda tela, encontró unos gruesos vendajes, buscando el inicio de aquellas tiras, comenzó a desarmarlas ante el rostreo ladeado y ojos cerrados de la chica, haciendo que el cuerpo plano de "Elías" comenzara a tener curvas y la silueta de un leve pecho abultado convirtiéndose en Elsa. Sintió la incomodidad de la joven al sentir su pechos, tibios y suaves siendo examinado por sus gruesas y frías manos. Su hombria se movió al momento de pellizcar uno de esos suaves pezones y oír a su pequeño juguete suspirar aproblemada y con vergüenza.

\- Elías que no te de pena- susurró en su oído- ¿Crees que somos los únicos que hemos usado este callejón para jugar?

Lamió el lóbulo de aquella blanca oreja alertando a su dueña de más caricias.

Elsa no quiso responder. Mientras su boca era absorbida por los labios de su nuevo "amigo".

En medio de aquellos minutos, mientras su boca era mordida y su pecho manoseado, Elsa buscaba recordarse que todo aquello valía la pena y que el tiempo pasaría rápido, mientras que el pelirrojo ya estaba viendo la manera de hablar con el rector para hacer que "Elías" fuera su compañero de cuarto.

Eliminó toda distancia entre su "campañero de clases" sintiendo como aquel bulto en su pantalón rozaba las piernas de "Elías".

Las noches de estudio serían más interesantes.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este corto? ¿bien intenso no? Pobre Elsa, me dieron ganas de hacer una historia con esta trama y ver si resuelve este problema, pero tengo pendientes que hacer, asi que me aguantaré la tentación y si alguien le gustó la idea, bienvenido a hacerla.

_Reviews Anónimos_

F: Parece que era mala costumbre del continente esa y más cercana a nuestra familiar, me alegra que te resultara familiar, los patrones eran nuestros malos reyes, sería bueno que alguien crearsa una historia con estas características haciendola más cercana a nuestra realidad hispana :)

El próximo es uno que, en serio me gustó mucho hacer, se llama "Más Cerca" mañana entenderán, en las notas de autor, porque me gustó mucho, no puedo esperar a mañana a mostrarlo (¡Aniel, dame paciencia!)

¡Cuidense mucho!

Nota aparte: Ando teniendo problemas con el corrector ortográfico, si ven un problema, diganlo, yo aprecio MUCHO que me digan esas cosas.


	17. 17 Más Cerca

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

** Más Cerca  
**

**Palabras:** 969

**Desarrollo:** AU Pueblo Pesquero

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** Volver a encontrar quien fue "tu primer beso" luego de tantos años es incómodo y más si el dueño de aquellos labios a vuelto a acercarse a tí.

* * *

\- ¿Y a ti, qué te pasa?- preguntó Idun detrás del mostrador de la posada-

\- Nada – mintió Elsa llegando hasta la barra para ayudar a su madre.

\- Elsa, te conozco desde que naciste- le advirtió la mujer observándola intensamente.

\- Bueno, llegaron los gitanos al pueblo- comentó Elsa

\- ¿Te pones así por eso?- bromeó Idun – No deberías tenerles miedo querida. Es más, es algo bueno a este pueblo de pescadores. Traen dinero que gastan en distintas cosas. Supe que el rey de los gitanos se casa con una jovencita del mismo clan. Esos casamientos son algo que ver, Se quedarán mucho tiempo y ayudarán a este pueblo casi muerto.

Elsa se mordió el labio y bajó su mirada a sus pies con jeans rotos y sandalias azules. Le era complicado hablar cuando estaba así de nerviosa.

Agradeció el sonido de la campana y que entraba un nuevo cliente a la posada, dándole tiempo a la chica de limpiar compulsivamente un vaso.

\- _Sarsán_ Doña Idún- escuchó desde la entrada.

La voz le heló la espina.

\- ¿No reconoce a este gitano?- sonrió el de aquella voz con acento.

\- Hans ¿Eres tú?- sonrió su madre saliendo del mostrador .

\- ¿Se llamaba Hans?- pensó Elsa asustada- Esto estaba mal… muy mal.

Idun se acercó al joven pelirrojo, de pantalones ajustados y camisa ligera de seda negra y semiabierta mostrando el inicio de su pecho decorado con una cadena plateada con una cruz.

El joven sonrió dejando un bolso en el piso y extendía sus brazos para atrapar a la señora quien recibió el abrazo.

\- No puedo creer que seas tú- sonrió Idun- La última vez que te vi eras un mocoso que buscaba los vinos para el campamento y mírate ahora – Idun tomó la barbilla del joven sin creerlo- ¡Elsa, ven!

Respirando fuertemente, se volteó y salió del mostrador, dándole la cara a su madre y a ese gitano.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Hans, verdad?- dijo alegremente su madre- Ustedes jugaban juntos cuando la caravana venía al pueblo.

\- _Sarsán_ Elsa- sonrió el gitano

\- Hola- susurró Elsa.

\- Vaya y yo pensé que nunca más te veríamos- dijo Idun – ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Me gustaría saber si todavía está disponible ese cuarto en el ático, Doña Idun- comentó Hans- El que usaba de arriendo.

Elsa pedía en su mente que su madre mintiera.

\- Ese cuarto es todo tuyo, será un honor que lo tengas- dijo la mujer- Es más, iré a preparlo como el invitado especial que eres. Elsa, invita un trago por la casa a Hans.

Idun subió las escalera, dejando incómoda a su hija. Ella sintió la mirada penetrante del gitano sobre ella, sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse.

\- ¿Así que eras tú, Elsa?- sonrió Hans acercándose un poco a la jovencita- Quien diría que la _paisana_ que estaba espiando el matrimonio fueras tú.

\- Tenía curiosidad... es todo- se avergonzó la chica

\- Si uno de mis hermanos te hubiera visto, habrías tenido problemas.

\- Te estoy agradecida por eso.

Hubo silencio.

Hans observó el lugar con detención mientras una suave sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

\- Este lugar no ha cambiado nada- comentó- La pasaba muy bien aquí contigo ¿recuerdas?

Elsa asintió.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado Anna?

\- Bien…- comentó Elsa- fue con unos amigos a la playa.

-Ella era muy social, no podía quedarse quieta, a diferencia de ti, siempre estabamos cerca haciendo algo.

Si darse cuenta Elsa se sintió atrapada entre el mostrador y el gitano quien la miraba de una manera delicada y brillante.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día en la habitación del ático?- comentó Hans- Disfrutabamos de esas peliculas de princesas que te gustaban, teníamos diez años.

Elsa bajó la vista. Por supuesto que se acordaba. Fue ahí donde Hans le dio el primer beso de su vida. Y ahora aparecía de nuevo luego de casi catorce años, como un adulto, salvándola de un escarmiento con su porte galante, como la de aquellos protagonistas de sus películas infantiles. Como un príncipe de los gitanos.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- comentó Elsa evitando seguir pensando en el pasado.

Hans sonrió.

\- Vino tinto- pidió Hans.

Elsa salió salió rápidamente para buscar una botella y ponía una copa en la barra.

\- Qué sean dos copas- dijo Hans

Elsa se le quedó viendo mientras descorchaba la botella.

\- ¿Dos?- preguntó Elsa pensando que debía ser algun rito de la cultura del pelirrojo

\- Quiero que me acompañes con una copa- comentó el gitano

\- Yo no tomo- respondió Elsa mientras llenaba la copa que había dejado para el pelirrojo.

Dejó la botella y sintió la tibieza de la mano del gitano sobre la suya, mientras con la otra alzaba su copa.

\- En ese caso acompañame- pidió Hans mientras hacía un leve brindis- Por ti Elsa, por volvernos a ver.

Hans tomó un leve sorbo dejando la suavemente el vino en la barra, observando a la cohibida _gallé_ que tenía frente a él.

Desde que había sido expulsado por sus ambiciones del clan. Hans recordaba con mucho cariño aquel pueblo con su posada y su amiga de infancia. Buena parte de sus recuerdos felices se los agradecía a ella. Los días de piscina, las sandías de verano, las masas dulces en invierno y cuando se quedaban viendo televisión o le enseñaba a bailar las danzas gitanas y flamenco a ella y su hermana. Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ella a los diez años. Ella había sido su primer amor y beso. Fue una bella sorpresa saber que aquella jovencita metida en el campamento fuera ella. Se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y mantenía su mirada infantil y timidez. Dos cosas que le gustaban de ella.

Idun bajó las escaleras diciéndole que el cuarto estaba preparado.

Hans tomó el bolso y agradeció a la señora.

\- Doña Idun ¿tiene televisor?

\- Por supuesto- dijo Idun- pero es el mismo cacharro que recuerdas de niño.

\- Esta bien- subió su mirada- Elsa, ¿te parece ver una película con este gitano?

Ella no respondió, simplemente sacó la copa de la barra para comenzar a limpiarla.

\- Oh, disculpala Hans, siempre fue algo fría y tímida- dijo Idun-

\- Esta bien, la queremos así ¿verdad?- comentó Hans mientras subía las escaleras.

El gitano volvía a tener cerca las cosas que más quería, aquella posada, la habitación con aquel viejo televisor y su amiga de infancia.

Solo le rogaba a _Santa Sara_ que esa pared de timidez de la joven pudiera empezar a romperse para que la cercanía sea real como cuando eran niños o hasta que sea más profunda.

* * *

Vocabulario romaní:

Sarsán: Creo que está mal escrito, pero quiere decir "Hola" en romaní.

Gallé y paisano: Son maneras de refereirse a gente no gitana.

Santa Sara: Santa patrona del pueblo gitano.

Ay, se que no tiene nada sugestivo, pero amé hacer este corto. Les explicaré, hace un tiempo me dio nostalgia y me puse a ver una teleserie que yo amaba y fue la primera que vi completita llamada _"Romané, amor gitano"_ .La cual habla de un grupo de gitanos que llega a un pueblo porque su rey se quería casar ahí y empiezan a pasar cosas. El guión fue tan bueno que Telemundo lo compró, muchos conocerán esta trama bajo el nombre de _Gitanas _la cual vi, pero no fue lo mismo. Sin desmerecer la otra versión, Romané desarrolló un mundo maravilloso, donde realmente entrabas a conocer el mundo de los gitanos, los actores se movían como un gitano y hablaban romaní incluyendo un acento característico, creo que por culpa de estas teleseries (y Iorana, teleserie donde uno aprendió de la isla de Pascua) es que me gustan TANTO los AUs bien hechos que la final te sumerges en su mundo.

La relación de Hans y Elsa está basada en la historia del gitano Branco y Javiera uno de los romances que aparecen en la historia, mientras Idun hace de Ofelia, dueña de la posada y restobar de Mejillones. En youtube está la teleserie completa, si quieren entender como se movía o hablaba Hans vean un poco del primer capítulo, es todo lo que pido y si quieren saber como era la relación inspirada en este cortito, vean el inicio del segundo capitulo, nada más.

Reviews Anónimos:

F: Creo que soy terrible, siempre hago sufrir a la chica

Guest: Yo no D: , el tipo me da miedo así.

El próximo se llama "Hecho Realidad" ¿a qué les suena eso?


	18. 18 hecho Realidad

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**Hecho Realidad**

**Palabras:** 334

**Desarrollo:** CANON POST MOVIE

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** Teniendo todo lo que deseaba, Hans se da cuenta que es meramente el principio de todo. Continuación de "La Primera Vez".

* * *

Observó desde la ventana de la habitación el reino. Arendelle se veía tranquilo luego de la celebración ocurrida hace tan pocas horas. Observó su reflejo: cabello pelirrojo desordenado y con leves copos sobre su cabeza, sin camisa, dejándose los pantalones que usó todo el día. Tomó un poco del vino que tenía entre sus manos con una gran satisfacción antes de voltear a la alcoba. Había restos de nieve a su alrededor y algo de hielo. El ambiente era helado, pero no lo sentía, tal vez por la excitación o simplemente que ya se estaba acostumbrando a él. Su rostro fue hasta la cama de la habitación y aquel bulto de cabello rubio que le daba la espalda, profundamente dormida.

Se habían casado por acuerdos comerciales muy en contra de la voluntad de la reina de las nieves convirtiéndolo en monarca de Arendelle. Había logrado un reino para si mismo, había completado su mayor deseo, pero al ver aquella figura durmiendo en la habitación fría se dio cuenta que su deseo no estaba completo.

¿Qué servía tener un reino si uno se sentía tan solo?

Habían pasado su primer anoche juntos, sintiéndose en una atmósfera distinta causada por los poderes de Elsa. Hans había logrado intimar de una manera interesante, pero había mucha soledad en aquella habitación.

EL ahora rey, se acercó hasta la cama, haciendo que el colchón bajara un poco por su peso mientras tocaba levemente el cabello de la joven y observaba las sábanas blancas que tenían un manchón rojo entre los pliegues.

Sonrió estúpidamente ante el orgullo que le causaba haber desflorado a la especial soberana de Arendelle, tal vez eso lo llenaba más que tener un reino y un lugar al cual pertenecer, sus sueños de siempre ya cumplidos y más reales que nunca. Ahora tenía un nuevo deseo entre sus reales dedos: Destruir su propia soledad.

Selló su propia promesa tomando uno de los risos de la cabellera suelta de su esposa y depositando un beso en ellos.

* * *

Hola a todos, volvemos un poco al mundo Canon y para quienes quedaron con ganas de saber que pasó con los sucesos de "La primera vez" aquí la continuación. ¿Les molesta la idea de hacer cortos que sean la continuación de algunos ya publicados?

Reviews Anónimos

F: Me alegro que te gustara :)

Me disculpo por no responder reviews, estuve con mucho trabajo ayer y me faltaron muchos... pero muchos por responder :(, ustedes saben que respondo casi en el momento de que lo publican, mil disculpas.

El próximo se llamará Clemencia y creo que me obligara a subir el rating de este conjunto de cortos D:


	19. 19 Clemencia

**¿SEAMOS SUGESTIVOS?**

**19\. Clemencia**

**Palabras:** 602

**Desarrollo:** SIN ESPACIO

**Rating:** M (explícito)

**Resumen: **Le gustaba que le rogaran y más cuando se sentía dueño de todo en medio de aquella habitación

* * *

El jadeo que escapaba de su boca en medio de aquella habitación era todo el ruido que se podía oír, apenas si sentía las sábanas bajo de ella, lo único que percibía era aquella mano firme y gruesa que sujetaba sus muñecas sobre su espalda y a su compañera perdiéndose entre lo más profundo de su intimidad en una vibración generada por el sutil tacto de su dedo haciéndola perder el control de sus actos.

Trataba de moverse, pero no podía, sus fuerzas se debilitaban ante aquel agarre. Si abriera los ojos vería aquellas pupilas esmeraldas observándola con un son depravado ante sus movimientos y una lasciva sonrisa en sus labios.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar por culpa de aquel movimiento entrante generado por el dedo índice del pelirrojo.

\- Hans..- apenas si pudo susurrar esa palabra ante como su cuerpo se comportaba y su respiración entrecortada- me voy a…

\- No, lo harás- le cortó su opresor- Y no lo sacaré hasta que me ruegues, Elsa.

Se mordió el labio temerosa ante como su cuerpo estaba actuando, estaba a punto de estallar y esa mano no la iba a liberar.

Bien sabía como le gustaba al tipo tener el control en todo, y más en aquella intimidad, pero esto era una tortura, deliciosa, pero tortura al fin y al cabo. Sin poder moverse, atrapada entre sus brazos y sintiendo como un nuevo dedo le hacía compañía al primero entrando más profundamente en ella generando una vibración violenta que la hizo estremecer.

\- Me voy a correr… - susurró Elsa.

\- No hasta que yo diga- exclamó el pelirrojo con una voz demandante y fría mientras sentía su boca recorrer su ya transpirado cuello- Suplícame, Elsa.

Un nuevo suspiro sonó desde la boca de la rubia ante el nuevo tacto y la manera en que le hablaba al oído. Casi perdió la cabeza al sentir como se acercaba a su oído y su lengua recorría el interior de su tímpano.

\- Pídeme que me detenga…- le susurró en su húmeda oreja- llórame, Elsa.

\- Por favor…susurró Elsa con lo poco que le quedaba de aire en sus pulmones, el cual desapareció al sentirlos dientes del muchacho sobre su lóbulo- Voy a explotar..,

\- Suplícame más…- le ordenó el muchacho con una voz peligrosa mientras sus manos seguían vibrando mas violentamente dentro de la cautiva rubia-

\- Te lo suplico…- rogó la joven.

Su cuerpo se curvaba ante las nuevas vibraciones, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Hans, mientras sentía su lengua caliente lamía con gusto el pecho transpirado de su cautiva amante.

\- Me quiero correr… voy a estallar, Hans, te lo imploro, déjame terminar, me estoy muriendo.

Hans estaba extasiado ante las súplicas y el cuerpo sin control de la joven y como simplemente, al soltar sus manos ya húmedas, la joven respiró con una lujuria que nunca pensó ver en ella. Su cuerpo se había quedado quieto ante la suave tortura causada, salvo por su pecho que subía y bajaba recobrando la respiración mientras uno de sus brazos tapaba su rostro.

Su hombría, antes dormida sobre la cintura de la chica estaba dura y pidiendo atención.

Soltó a la joven y posesivamente tomó sus piernas encontrando el inicio de su cintura mojadas y sueltas. Entró con una facilidad y de manera rápida ante la humedad de ella encajándose a la perfección de manera suave, mientras observaba los pechos y mentón elevados de la joven, perdida en el tiempo.

Volvería a hacerla suplicar, a pedirle que parara sintiéndose dueño del momento, de ella y de todo.

* * *

Con este texto, cambio definitivamente en rating de este proyecto, por el bien de todos para quienes no les guste leer cosas así de fuertes.

Creo que lo peor de este texto es que no logré ponerle en un universo específico... es meramente M y cochino.

Reviews Anónimos:

F: Ok, me alegra que te gustara la idea de la continuación

HiCookieMonster: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y me alegro que te gustara la idea de la continuación

El que sigue se llama "Cerca al fuego" y tengo la idea, peor no me gusta. Estoy abierta a sugerencias porque este no lo he escrito :D

Que tengan un buen dia.


	20. 20 Cerca al Fuego

**¿SEAMOS SUGESTIVOS?**

**20\. Cerca al fuego**

**Palabras:** 626

**Desarrollo:** AU Cazador y Loba (Continuación de Trazo)

**Rating:** T

**Resumen: **El fuego era algo nuevo para Elsa, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

* * *

Las llamas danzaban en las brazas ante sus ojos, pintando de tonos cálidos la oscura habitación. No estaba acostumbrada a lo cerca de aquel elemento. Elsa siempre se acostumbró al frío y la nieve, su suave pelaje blanco, que aparecía ante su real naturaleza, la mantenía protegida y la escondía en medio de los paisajes blancos de la montaña.

No pudo evitar acercarse y llevar uno de sus brazos desnudos ante las cálidas llamas mientras sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba ante la proximidad.

Gruñó de dolor al sentir el fuego lamer su mano, llevando aquella parte de su cuerpo más cerca de su piel fría por el dolor.

Una sombra se acercó a ella.

Hans tomó su brazo, levemente quemado, y puso algo de nieve recién sacada en la zona afectada, alivianando el dolor original.

\- Te dije que no te acercaras tanto- dijo el cazador- Eres muy desobediente, lobita.

Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada pero agradecida.

El pelirrojo observó la quemadura, viendo como una suave mancha rojiza adornaba la piel pálida de la joven, haciendo juego con sus labios y aureolas en su pecho.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla de esa forma, relativamente más curiosa ante las cosas que estaban en aquella cabaña que compartía con él.

La tormenta de nieve que cubría la cabaña había hecho imposible que tanto él como loba pudieran salir a cazar o buscar algo de comer, dejándose las provisiones a su despensa y aislándolos del resto de la gente. Pero estaba bien, Elsa era un ser de naturaleza solitaria y el trabajo de Hans lo obligaba a permanecer lejano al resto si alguna criatura extraña deseara atacarlo en búsqueda de venganza. Al final ambos se tenían el uno al otro.

Ambos se sentaron observando las llamas y como la madera se destruía ante el calor de las brazas en pleno silencio, algo a lo cual estaban acostumbrados, simplemente siendo incomodados por el viento que golpeaba las ventanas.

Hans sintió el sutil movimiento de Elsa y como se sentaba sobre sus rodillas y se abrazaba a él, ajustando su cuerpo desnudo sobre sus piernas y su pecho rozando el suyo cubierto con una camisa. Él la abrazó jugando con su trenza rubia entre sus manos mientras ella lanzaba un fuerte suspiro para relajarse sobre el cazador.

Los meses luego de quedarse con la loba habían cambiado sus costumbres y sus llegadas a la casa al encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules en esas cuatro paredes.

Había sido la decisión egoísta mejor hecha de toda su vida.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad al sentir la delicada lengua de la loba recorrer su cuello, haciendo que su vista se desviara hacia ella, quien lo observaba con ojos brillantes y muy abiertos.

Sonrió mientras su palma recorría, son suavidad, el cuello de la loba, siguiendo una línea imaginaria hasta su pecho, cerrando su mano en el blanco pecho descubierto de la joven. Acercó su rostro al de la chica, depositando un beso en sus labios, haciéndolo levemente más profundo en conjunto a la caricia en la piel de Elsa mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello intensificando la fricción de sus labios.

Elsa aprendió lo que era el calor del fuego aquel día, pero prefería la sensación quemante que le causaba aquel humano de cabellos como brazas ante cualquier llama causada por la madera.

Permitió que el cazador la acostara en el piso, mientras el se quitaba su ropa. Dejando ver como las llamas decoraban con sus luces la piel expuesta del muchacho y como sus ojos verdes brillaban al acercarse a ella y cercarla entre las maderas y su fornido cuerpo.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse y nuevamente sintió calor ante como su piel fría sentía el tacto del cazador.

* * *

Buen día a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado esta continuación de un corto anterior, por lo menos en su Universo, peor esta vez tratando de pensar como la Elsa!loba, ¿qué opinan?

Reviews Anónimos

F: Me alegro que te haya gustado

laloo: Al final se me ocurrió algo, pero gracias por la sugerencia

El próximo se llama "Indecente" y no estoy muy segura de la idea que tengo pensada, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

¿Pueden creer que faltan solo 10 prompts?


	21. 21 Indecente

**¿SEAMOS SUGESTIVOS?**

**21\. Indecente**

**Palabras:** 770

**Desarrollo:** AU CONTEMPORÁNEO

**Rating:** M (explícito)

**Resumen: **La recatada joven estaba desapareciendo, Elsa lo sentía a cada momento y aquel oscuro callejón le confirmaba lo que ya sabía.

* * *

Las manos, sobre la pared fría, mantenían sus sentidos alerta mientras su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre, no por miedo, sino de mero entusiasmo, algo de lo que se avergonzaba ante su manera de ser. El peso de aquel cuerpo sobre su espalda y esos suaves labios que rozaron la parte trasera de su cuello la hacían entender que esto era real. Estaba pasando en aquel callejón apartado, a espaldas a él.

Sentía las lascivas manos del muchacho tocar con suavidad la piel de su pierna subiendo con delicadeza hasta el inicio de su falda azúl metálica que era un poco más corta de las que solía usar.

\- Te queda bien – escuchó en su oído mientras el pelirrojo tocaba levemente el inicio de aquella tela- Es extraño que te vistas como una "cualquiera" me gusta, Elsa.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se ruborizó mientras las manos del muchacho entraban por debajo del la tela azul y rozaba la piel expuesta. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que iba a decir Hans por la presión sobre su limpio monte de venus.

\- ¿Sin ropa interior?- se interrogó el muchacho- Veo que la señorita fría y perfecta le gusta tentarme y si reviso por aquí…

Una mano fue directo al pecho de la chica con una blusa blanca, Hans suspiró de gusto al darse cuenta que no había protección alguna podía sentir perfectamente el tacto blando de sus senos sobre la camisa. Rió suavemente.

\- Estas cambiando, Elsa- le susurró- ¿Es por mí? Te estas mimetizando conmigo. Debí entenderlo cuando me citaste en este callejón. Lo quieres hacer bien sucio ¿no? Aquí mismo ¿correcto?

Elsa no respondió, su rostro se escondió más entre la muralla, haciendo al pelirrojo entender que estaba en lo cierto.

Pensar que hace unos cuantos meses la joven se sentía cohibida de meramente un toque sobre su pierna y ahora le ofrecía esto… Estaba transformándola, por lo menos en secreto.

La joven tímida, fría y recatada se estaba ofreciendo de tal manera a él y no le iba a decir que no.

La joven sintió como subían su falda, exponiendo su piel y el sonido de un cierre abriéndose lentamente.

Un temblor la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el tacto de eso que conocía y había aprendido a querer al rozar su parte posterior de manera ascendente y descendente.

\- ¿Lo quieres, no?- le susuró el pelirrojo consiguiendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica- Sabes como me ponen estos lugares Elsa, no solo tendras esto, te hablaré tantas cosas sucias, como si te estuviera pagando por ofrecerte ¿eso quieres?

Hans vio como un brazo de la joven se acercaba hasta el, manteniendo la espalda y juntaba sus labios a los de ella con necesidad , mientras su otra mano oprimía su muñeca y la llevaba hasta su parte más íntima.

\- Lo quiero tanto como tu quieres esto, Hans- jadeo Elsa cortando el beso- No podría hacerlo aquí si no fuera contigo.

Hans la quedo observando, sus ojos brillaron levemente ante la afirmación de Elsa. De un empujón la dejó nuevamente con su pecho a la muralla, aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo, refregando sus manos sobre aquella parte que Elsa gentilmente le estaba ofreciéndo humedeciéndola de manera pausada ante el ruido lujurioso de los labios de ella.

Una de sus manos tomó su miembro rozando la entrada, mientras que con la otra hacía que Elsa se agachara, ella mantenía sus manos en la muralla, aguantando la fuerza con que el muchacho comenzaba a entrar.

Sintió el peso de los brazos del muchacho sobre su cintura comenzando a embestirla con fuerza hasta sentir como a cada movimiento, aquello entraba más en ella. Bajando sus manos y abriendo más sus piernas.

Pausando las embestidas, Hans llevó sus manos al inicio de la blusa de la joven. El sonido de la tela destruyéndose hizo a Elsa volver relativamente en si, mientras aquellas manos masculinas tomaban posesivamente sus senos descubiertos mientras aumentaba sus embestidas sobre ella.

Con todas sus fuerzas, se mantuvo presionando aquella muralla mientras sentía la voz de Hans hablandole, diciendole lo obsena que era ante esto y todas las cosas que quería hacerle en aquel callejón. Y a cada palabra, Elsa se sentía más viva en conjunto a aquel baile de caderas y los pellizcos del muchacho sobre su pecho descubierto .

Por solo aquel momento se sentía otra, pero mucho más viva. Se maldecía a si misma de haberlo buscado, de haberse arreglado de aquella manera tan poco común para él, pero la sensación era impagable.

Llegó al orgasmo ante la mirada satisfecha del muchacho.

* * *

Rayos... no se que decir de este corto... la palabra indecente me sonaba a tantas cosas y creo que salió como lo más rápido. Eso si, lo filtree mucho, porque, por más que sea un AU y eso, estaba poniendolo un poco más subido de tono

Reviews Anónimos

F: No se si favorito, pero le tengo harto cariño :)

El próximo se llama "Estética"


	22. 22 Estética

**¿SEAMOS SUGESTIVOS?**

**22\. Estética**

**Palabras:** 794

**Desarrollo:** CANON IN MOVIE

**Rating:** K

**Resumen: **Muchas veces las vestimentas y maneras de comportarnos revelan al tipo de persona al cual nos enfrentamos, ¿pero qué ocurre cuando en un segundo esas cosas cambian sin tener una respuesta?

* * *

Poco y nada se sabía de las princesas de Arendelle, lo único que tenía claro era que eran dos hermanas con poca diferencia de edad y que estaban en la edad de casarse, cómo él. Su padre había enviado cartas a aquel reino con pretensiones de hacer un lazo matrimonial con aquel reino desde que él era un niño pequeño sin lograr una afirmación por el difunto rey de Arendelle ni menos por la futura reina, la princesa Elsa.

Las dos hermanas se conviertieron en un interesante mito entre los gobernantes, cuyo final se acercaba ante la coronación de la reina Elsa.

Siendo el hermano más experimentado en la marina, fue una decisión sencilla para el rey de las Islas del Sur elegirlo como representante de su reino y era una oportunidad única de lograr algo que a sus hermanos se les negó. Conocer a las princesas y presentarse como posible candidato a marido.

Conocer a la princesa Anna fue una agradable sorpresa en el muelle. No por la simple oportunidad de tener un acercamiento a ella, sino porque comenzaba a descubrir como eran las misteriosas princesas.

Anna era hermosa, jovial y alegre, una perfecta candidata para ser la pareja de cualquiera, pero mucho más por su ingenuidad. Fue sencillo descubrir que no tenía experiencia con hablar con la gente o como afrontar a posibles pretendientes. Le daba la seguridad de que podría ser el primero en hacerlo. Entre la belleza de su persona y su inocencia lo dejaron alegre por más que tuviera que llegar con las ropas mojadas y cambiarse luego del accidente en el muelle.

Mientras estaba en las habitaciones para los invitados, observó su ventana que daba cerca de la alcoba real. Observó el perfil que le parecía vagamente familiar.

\- ¿Anna? – pensó acercándose al marco del vidrio.

Se parecía a ella, pero no lo era.

Tenía un perfil semejante, pero de piel de porcelana, ropas oscuras y recatadas con un moño tradicional que decoraba su cabello casi blanco, sino fuera porque el sol lo marcaba en un tenue rubio.

Observaba el paisaje distraída y con sus ojos en otra parte.

Pronto adivinó que era la hermana mayor, Elsa. La escudriñó con la mirada hasta que parece ser que la joven sintió sus ojos sobre ella.

Se volteó levemente y lo observó, tenía una mirada algo triste y fría.

Hans levantó una leve sonrisa y movió su mano enguantada en saludo.

La joven bajó la vista, tímidamente, pero la levantó con suavidad antes de hacer una leve reverencia y entrar a su habitación.

Hans entendió que ella sería más complicada de acercárse, tenía una leve coraza a su alrededor que haría casi imposible poder hablar con ella. Tal vez en la coronación tendría más suerte, o en la fiesta.

Fue extraño verla nuevamente con aquella apariencia.

La joven cerrada y recatada había desaparecido ante aquel vestido celeste y brillante, de corte extremádamente moderno que hacía ver levemente sus piernas y su cabello suelto en una trenza larga dejando algunos cabellos al viento.

No pudo evitar verla un tiempo prolongado mientras estaba inconsciente. Su mano enguantada estaba a punto de levantar el corte de su vestido para apreciar donde comenzaba su pierna. Tuvo que taparla con una frazada por su sanidad mental y no hacer algo de lo cual podría generar una acción más riesgosa.

Al saber que despertó tuvo que hablar con ella y pedirle que parara aquel invierno. Su mirada triste y aquel cuello de cisne lo tenía hipnotizado.

\- Por favor- le suplicó pidiendo que acabara con el frío, pero en su subconciente más bien pedía que dejara de torturarlo ante aquella visión.

¿Cómo una joven podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana?

Tal vez era simplemente una imagen para proteger su integridad y ocultar sus poderes y siempre fue una joven que quisiera mostrar su belleza y como era en realidad. Elsa era demasiada compleja para su actual pensamiento y eso no estaba bien.

\- ¿No lo ves?- dijo ella con tristeza- No puedo

Hans simplemente bajó su vista. Sin saber si la respuesta era para su petición por el invierno o por la que su subconsiente formulaba.

\- Debes decirle que me dejen ir- le suplicó Elsa con una mirada triste.

\- Haré lo que pueda- respondió el príncipe

Hans dejó la habitación. Tuvo que apoyarse un momento en la muralla preguntándose que debía hacer mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su pelirrojo cabello.

Elsa le estaba causando muchos problemas. Su plan comenzaba a destruírse por completo y recordar las comparaciones del antes y después de la reina no le ayudaban mucho.

Por su bien, debía eliminarla, ya estaba decidido. Pero primero necesitaba encontrar a Anna y tratar que su plan se concretara con ella.

* * *

Hola, volvemos al mundillo canon. Si encuentran extraño este corto no es para menos, es uno de los primeros que escribí al iniciar este proyecto, asi que agradeceré sus correcciones.

Sobre la acción... siempre me llamó la atención el cambio drástico de diseño de Elsa, desde los colores que usaba, cabello y manera de caminar luego de usar su vestido, hace hasta un movimiento más sensual cuando canta su ya himno. (Recuerdo haber leído que algunos grupos conservadores estadounidenses criticaban esta película por esa escena, ya que era un simbolismo de que pareciera que Elsa estuviera saliendo del closet entre lo que cantaba y como cambiaba su aspecto) En fin, para mi es una representación de dejar atras el pasado cambiando tu aspecto: ¿Quien no se ha hecho un retoque luego de algo malo o cuando quiere dejar algo atras? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Reviews Anónimos:

F: Creo que es un placer culpable... esta bien :)

Aprovecho de agradecer los 100 comentarios que me han llegado, en serio, ¡no me esperaba que tuviera tanto feedback de quienes leen!

El próximo se llama "In Fraganti" y personalmente, fue gracioso de escribirlo.


	23. 23 In Fraganti

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**23\. In fraganti  
**

**Palabras:** 522

**Desarrollo:** AU Contemporáneo (mismo universo de Lunar y Chocolate y Vainilla)

**Rating:** K+

**Resumen:** Tal vez lo que menos esperabas, al llegar de un viaje por alta mar, es encontrar a novia en una situación que jamás pensaste ver en toda tu vida.

* * *

Hans no sacaba su risa tonta sobre su rostro mientras observaba a su pareja. La chica estaba en la cama con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza tapando sus piernas con las sábanas, mientras su cabellos suelto escondía lo que le quedaba de cara visible.

\- Elsa…- trató de hablar el pelirrojo.

Al nombrarla, la rubia se tapó completamente con la ropa de cama haciéndose una bolita.

Hans suspiró resignado, pero todavía sorprendido de todo lo ocurrido hace poco.

Se acercó a aquella bolita encontrando, tirado cerca de la cama, la cosa que generó tanto problemas.

Cuando el pelirrojo le regaló aquel juguete para adultos de color azul brillante lo hizo como broma antes de su viaje por alta mar. Como Almirante de la armada del país debía hacer un viaje muy largo sin ver a Elsa por un tiempo. Sabía que era una joven recatada, bueno, salvo cuando intimaban, pero también no le hacía a esas cosas… recordó una vez que trató de que usara un disfraz y simplememte la joven lo mando al infinito y más allá.

\- "Para que no te sientas sola"- le dijo en son de broma cuando abrió el paquete la chica, ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero entendió el chiste.

Había llegado un día antes y le quería dar una sorpresa, pero él fue quien se la llevó al escuchar los ruidos de placer de su novia. Por un momento pensó que le estaba siendo infiel. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación que compartían hace ya un año, acostada en la cama con un bello conjunto de ropa azul usando ese juguete. La chica estaba tan sumida en lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo y en como debía usar ese regalo que no escuchó ni el sonido de su puerta abriéndose. Hans estuvo un buen rato observándola hasta que ella se diera cuenta parando de golpe su "tiempo a solas".

Hans dejó el juguete en la mesa de noche y levantó un poco la frazada.

\- Oye, ¿tu crees que yo no hice algo así en alta mar?- le consoló el pelirrojo-

Apenas si vio el rostro de la rubia saliendo del colchón.

\- Al menos dime… ¿pensabas en mí?- comentó Hans con una sonrisa

Elsa bajó violentamente las sábanas tapándose nuevamente. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba su mano a su cabello.

Vaya que estaba avergonzada.

El muchacho se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo estuve pensando a cada rato en ti cuando lo hacía- comentó

Sintió un movimiento entre las sábanas.

\- Me hacías falta- dijo Elsa

\- A mi también- comentó Hans- No debes sentirte avergonzada de esto, es lo más natural cuando piensas mucho en alguien.

Hans buscó una entrada por debajo de las sábanas encontrándola por la parte trasera de la cama, entrando por ella y perdiéndose entre las frazadas.

Su cuerpo se dirigió hacia le bulto, escuchándose un ruido de parte de Elsa uniéndose en un gran montoncito.

Hans se rio dentro de las sábanas, Elsa se le unió. Quedándose escondidos en la ropa de cama por un buen rato.

* * *

In fraganti fue complicado de darle una idea, porque simplemente no imaginaba que situación, se supone que "in fraganti" es la definición de cuando estas haciendo algo indebido o reprobable... bueno, para Elsa debió serlo si estaba avergonzada.

Reviews Anónimos

F: ojalá te guste este.

Nos quedan 7 cortitos más .Como vuela el tiempo, estoy pensando seriamente en que, si me lanzo a los 30 dias de Helsa hacer uno cada 15 días para que duren más y hacerlos más largos (oneshots) ¿Qué opinan? ¿Es una buena idea? no serían 30 días, pero tendrían más que leer.

Los últimos 7 serán:

-Y respira

-Manos

-Entre Sábanas

-Ducha

-Ataduras

-Nuevas Experiencias

-La Petite Mort

¡Nos queda una semana de proyecto!


	24. 24 Y respira

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**24\. Y Respira...  
**

**Palabras:** 997

**Desarrollo:** AU Pescador

**Rating:** K+

**Resumen:** Hans estaba perdiendo la batalla en medio del mar, el aire de sus pulmones desaparecía así como su cuerpo se hundía en el fondo del océano. Jamás pensó que las leyendas de tierra fueran tan reales hasta aquel momento.

* * *

Batalló contra el mar, pero la corriente de la isla era fuerte y muy fría, sentía como el cuerpo se le empezaba a cortar por el agua helada y sus vestimentas mojadas, de lana gruesa, lo hacían sentirse más pesados, sabía que era su fin en el momento en comenzó a asfixiarse, el océano pacífico sería su tumba.

Comenzó a sentir el sonido de las olas y una molestia en su garganta haciéndolo toser.

Abrió sus ojos y vio el cielo, ya no estaba en el mar, estaba en tierra firme pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

Levantó su rostro hacia su cuerpo sobre su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose de lo que estaba sobre él.

\- ¿Estoy muerto?- preguntó.

Acostado en su pecho, estaba una joven preciosa de piel blanca, cabello suelto rubio y ojos azules como el mar que le gustaba tanto. Sus brazos desnudos estaban sobre el pecho del pescador, como si se tratara de una frazada sobre el piso.

La joven bajó su vista al sentirse alcanzada por la del pescador, quien se maravillaba ante tal bonita presencia.

\- No- dijo ella con su suave voz- Pero estuviste a punto

\- ¿Usted me… salvo la vida?- preguntó el pelirrojo

La joven asintió para luego levantarse y ponerse en posición de jinete sobre el muchacho, haciendo a este ruborizarse al notar que la joven apenas si estaba cubierta por algunas algas marinas que decoraban su zona más intima, mientras sus pechos eran escondidos por su propio cabello rubio largo y ondulado.

\- Soy hija del rey del mar- dijo la joven- Puedes llamarme Elsa.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Se sabía de memoria las historias que su padre y abuelo contaban de los misterios del mar y sus seres misteriosos. La figura de esa joven concordaba con las historia de una hermosa joven rubia que proveía de buena pesca a los hombres que se iban al mar y protegía a los caídos en naufragios.

\- Soy Hans… e insisto que esto sigue siendo un sueño- comentó el pescador todavía sorprendido.

Una tos volvió a su boca, sofocando sus pulmones, alertando a la jovencita que el rescatado no estaba bien.

\- Recuéstate, todavía tienes agua en los pulmones- pidió la joven colocando sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho del pescador acostándolo- Te los quitaré.

Hans observó como Elsa se acercaba a él con suavidad y tocaba su mentón. Fue con tranquilidad hasta su rostro para acercar sus labios a los suyos comenzando a presionarlos en un suave masaje hecho con su boca.

Hans sintió como la joven absorbía, a través de su boca, el agua de sus pulmones y como el aire comenzaba a entrar nuevamente mientras sentía el aliento de la joven y el sabor de sal marina de su piel.

Elsa separó su boca de la del joven, perminiéndole tomar una bocanada de aire correctamente por primera vez desde el accidente y tosiendo solo un poco de agua.

La joven retiró sus piernas desnudas sobre el cuerppo del pescador, permitiendole al joven toser bien al consorsionar su cuerpo correctamente.

Con el rostro colorado por la tos, el muchacho volvió a observar a la joven con aquellos ojos tan profundos como el gran pacífico. Un leve impulso lo hizo acercarse a la joven y acercar sus manos llenas de arena a aquel rostro inmaculado y presionar suavemente sus labios a ella siendo correspondido en un suave beso.

Hans la tomó por su cadera, sintiendo lo suave de su piel relativamente fría como las aguas a las cuales pertenecía acariciando su piel y sintiéndo el aroma a mar que emanaba de la hija del rey del mar.

Los brazos de la joven se enredaron en su cuello, quitando cualquier distancia que existía en ellos haciendo que un leve jadeo lujurioso escapara de la boca del pescador cuando decidió bajar hacia el cuello salado de la joven.

Ella ni se inmutó permitiendole que la besara con gusto.

Una de las manos del muchacho subió sintiendo el tacto de los cabellos rubios de la joven y lo frío y blando de un pequeño pecho, acariciandolo con dulzura haciendo que su dueña se pegara más a él.

Su suave caricia terminó y subió su mirada a la de la joven, extrañada ante su rostro acongojado.

\- Esto debe ser un sueño- comentó el muchacho

La joven negó con la cabeza dandole un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- Hans, una persona que ama y respeta tanto el mar siempre será bendecido por mí y mi familia. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme asustada con alguien que quiere tanto mi hogar?

\- Es muy amable conmigo

\- Siempre lo soy con quienes lo merecen y tu has sido muy lindo en tu trabajo, paseas por las aguas de la misma forma en que me acabas de besar y tocar, delicado y con cuidado,. No podía dejarte morir.

Hubo un sonido en el mar, haciendo que ambos voltearan, en unas rocas, había dos figuras, un joven corpulento y rubio con una jovencita de pelo suelto y pelirrojo. Hacían señas en conjunto a dos animales: un lobo marino y un pequeño pingüino. Hans se observó al observar a aquellas dos personas, el muchacho, de la cintura hacia abajo era mitad lobo marino y la jovencita cuyo cabello suelto tapaba su pecho, tenía la cintura de pez d eun color brillante. Supo, por las leyendas quienes eran.

\- Mis hermanos Anna y Kristoff vienen a buscarme- sonrió Elsa- Cuidate Hans.

La joven comenzó a moverse, pero fue detenida por la mano del muchacho cerrándose en su muñeca. Ella volteó encontrándose con sus ojos verdes.

\- ¿La volveré a ver?- preguntó el pescador

Elsa sonrió.

Simpre que respetes el mar, estaré cerca de ti Hans.

Hans quitó su leve agarre haciendo que la joven entrara al mar, haciendo que sus hermanos sonrieran mientras el lobo marino hacía ruidos y el pingüino para abrazarla.

\- Hola Olaf- sonrió la joven antes de perderse en el mar con su familia.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este AU. Saben? siempre hay AU medievales, del viejo oeste, ciudades europeas, victorianos o relacionados a algun libro o saga conocido ... pero creo que a veces es bueno volver a las raíces de uno y quise tomar un poco de la geografía e historias de mi país para hacer uno.

Ok... "Alas Negras" tiene una gran influencia en el sur de mi país y "Hablar sin decir nada" también.. y "El contrato" pero hay tan bellas historias en el país de uno que son gran inspiración.

Para esta historia, Elsa representa una de mis criaturas favoritas de a mitología de mi país: La Pincoya, una chica preciosa que cuida el mar, rescata gente de los naufragios y quita o da alimento a los pescadores dependiendo si se han portado bien con el padre océano. Si buscan imagenes de esta criatura clazará muy bien con Elsa. Kristoff y Anna representan a los hermanos de Pincoya: Pincoy y la sirena chilota y si se dieron cuenta, el lobo marino era Sven y el pingüino Olaf.

Aprovecho de decirles que mi corrector ortográfico le da por no funcionar, si encuentran algun problema les agradeceré su comentario.

Reviews Anónimos

F:Si, cada vez no queda poquito.

El próximo se llama: Manos.


	25. 25 Manos

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**25\. Manos  
**

**Palabras:** 642

**Desarrollo:** AU Contemporáneo

**Rating:** K+

**Resumen:** El pelirrojo podía ver todo el mundo a través de sus manos, bien lo sabía Elsa y quería que el pelirrojo se me memorizara todo de ella.

* * *

Sabía de memoria el diseño del contorno de sus ojos, lugar por donde pasaban sus dedos, el inicio de sus mejillas y la curva delicada que formaba su mentón dándole el diseño completo de su rostro.

Sus manos fueron guiadas por el inicio de un cuello delicado, haciendo que su tacto perfilara la union de los huesos de la clavícula, siendo relativamente altos sobre la suave piel que los cubría.

Sus manos bajaron un poco más y sus palmas sintieron el inicio de unas suaves colinas.

Se detuvo de golpe, sus muñecas sintieron la suave presión al hacer la pausa y un movimiento de aquel cuerpo que estaba estudiando.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- sintió el susurro de la joven.

\- Esto no está bien, Elsa- suspiró Hans bajando su mirada.

La rubia eliminó el agarre que tenía sobre el muchacho, haciendo que este bajara su manos al respaldo de la silla y que su mirada viera hacia el suelo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres que esto no esta bien?- dijo Elsa.

Ella se mantenía en su posición, sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre las rodillas del muchacho.

\- Elsa, no quiero que te rebajes a esto- suspiró el muchacho- Te quiero mucho como para usarte de esta forma, no esta bien.

Elsa levantó la ceja.

\- Tu no me estas usando- le dijo la rubia- Yo quiero esto, quiero que me veas completa, a tu manera Hans.

La joven tomó las mejillas del muchacho levantando su rostro, viendo fíjamente y con cariño aquellas pupilas vacías del pelirrojo, que observaban el infinito en una oscuridad que él conocía desde el día de su nacimiento.

A ella nunca le importó que haya nacido sin la capacidad de la vista, bien sabía que sus otros sentidos le permitían moverse en el mundo.

El era hijo de un gran artista, amigo de su familia. Era el menor de sus hermanos y quien había heredado el talento de su progenitor, a través del tacto desarrollaba orfefrería y esculturas maravillosas que el meramente podía ver a través del tacto, así como la mayoría de las cosas.

Había aprendido a quererlo por sus virtudes y comenzado una bella relación. Hans era la persona con la que más se abría Elsa ante su timidez, tal vez era por la falta de su sentido de vista, ya que las miradas de las personas la ponían nerviosa.

Lo que más deseaba que la conociera completamente, el joven había memorizado sus pasos en el piso, su aroma y el sonido de su voz, quería con todo su corazón que supiera como era ella más alla de su rostro que tocaba con cariño, que se aprendiera su espalda, sus caderas, cada lunar en su cuerpo, que descubriera con sus manos cuando estuviera pasada de peso o como podía desarrollarse su vientre si llegaban a tener hijos.

Tomó una de las manos del muchacho y la estrechó con la suya, mientras cerraba la distancia entre él y ella.

EL joven sintió el pecho de Elsa sobre el suyo, desnudo. De manera instintiva movió sus ojos, entendiendo que no estaba cómodo.

\- Hans- le dijo con firmeza Elsa- Quiero que me conozcas tan bien como yo a ti,se me de memoria como es tu cuerpo, quiero que me veas completa.

La mano que había tomado, la llevó hasta su cintura ante la mirada sin expresión del pelirrojo haciendo lo mismo con su compañera.

Elsa sintió los delicados dedos del muchacho haciendo una suave presión sobre su cadera sin ropas, entendiendo que estaba un poco más seguro ante sus últimas palabras.

Escondió el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos y juntó los labios del joven con los suyos, en un beso tierno y suave.

Dejando que en aquella habitación se escuchara el ruido de unas manos moviéndose y el sonido de dos bocas chocando con lentitud y ternura.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este cortito. Fue complicado encontrar un tema con manos y luego pensé en el sentido del tacto. Aqui cambio un poco los tipicos cortos que he hecho donde el pelirrojo es quien lleva a la acción, temo que haya sido ooc, mis disculpas e antemano si lo fueron, pero la idea de hacer un Hans ciego fue tentadora, al principio quería hacer a Elsa de esa forma, pero opte por cambiarlo por originalidad... suelo hacer siempre un poco más sufriente a la chica y queria salir un poco de mi área de comfort. La otra era que Elsa sea su lazarillo, un poco con la temática de los libros más bonitos que he leído llamado "Marianela" de Benito Perez Galdos

Mi corrector ortográfico es pésimo, si encuentran algun error por ahí diganmelo con toda seguridad del mundo.

Reviews Anónimos

F: La leyenda es hermosa en toda forma, en serio, si tienes tiempo de averiguar mas de ella, adelante.

El próximo se llama "Entre Sábanas"


	26. 26 Entre Sábanas

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**Entre Sábanas  
**

**Palabras:** 984

**Rating:** T+

**Desarrollo:** CANON POST MOVIE

**Resumen:** Los ruidos de dolor de la reina asustan al pequeño muñeco, pero su inocencia lo hacen obviar el mensaje de la boca de su creadora.

* * *

Los ruidos de la habitación alertaron a Olaf, sabía muy bien que su alcoba era un lugar sagrado para ella, como su refugio de hielo en la montaña. Pero estaba preocupado. No pudo evitar tocar la puerta y entrar al escuchar la orden de la dueña de la habitación.

Su nariz de zanahoria y la leve nevazón que lo acompañaba se asomaron. Viendo a la reina acostada y cubierta con la sábana blanca de su cama.

\- ¿Sucede algo Olaf?- preguntó amablemente la reina.

Su rotro se veía cansado y su cuerpo brillaba ligeramente de transpiración.

\- Elsa ¿Estas bien?- comentó el muñeco asustado- Escuchaba unos ruidos ¿te duele algo?

\- Sólo tengo unos cólicos- explicó la reina restandole preocupación- es por el estrés del trabajo, no es nada, tranquilo- comentó

\- Pero parecen doloroso- se lamentó el muñeco. Los quejidos y el ruido de la respiración habían preocupado al pequeño- Si gustas me puedo quedar contigo y cuidarte

El pequeño hombre de nieve comenzó a acercarse pero la suave mano de la reina le hizo a entender que no debía seguir caminando mientras una delicada sonrisa maternal se mostraba en el rostro de la joven.

\- Estaré bien- sonrió la reina señalando una mesita cerca de su cama.

El muñeco observó un gran jarrón con agua, unas hierbas, teteras y vasos, explicando que ya ella estaba medicándose ante sus dolores.

\- No quiero que te preocupes- le sonrió la joven – Por favor Olaf, ve a dormir y si llego a sentir dolor no te asustes. Ya se me pasarán.

Olaf bajó su mirada, todavía preocupado.

\- Por favor- rogó nuevamente la reina a lo que el muñeco asintió.

\- Esta bien- respondió el muñeco- Pero si tienes muchos dolores, por favor llámame a mi o a Anna.

\- Lo haré- prometió la reina entenecida de la preocupación del pequeño.

Olaf le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación cerrándola y dejando un leve goteo creado por los copos que su nube había producido.

Elsa observó la puerta un tiempo.

Sus sábanas comenzaron a moverse generando una figura encapuchada que se escondía en su cintura, las telas cayeron suavemente revelando una espalda amplia y pecosa cuya nuca tenía un cabello rojizo corto y levemente despeinado. Sus ojos esmeraldas observaron sutilmente la puerta por donde el muñeco había desaparecido.

\- ¿Cólicos?- susurró Hans devolviendo la vista a una acostada reina- Veo que su "pequeño" es realmente innocente.

Elsa no dijo nada mientras observaba al príncipe quitarse las sábanas y levantarse de la cama, dirigiéndose hasta la mesita con la jarra y se servía una copa con agua.

Ella lo observaba de reojo, agradeciendo que la luz fuera escasa y no pudiera dislumbrar el resto del cuerpo al natural del joven, salvo por su perfil que tomaba un largo trago.

\- Se que debo tener cuidado con Anna, pero todavía no me acostumbro a que tenga un "hijo" tan preocupado, reina Elsa.

\- No debería hablar tan abiertamente de mi familia, querido sirviente- comentó Elsa estirándose entre las sábanas- Bien sabe porque está aquí y me gustaría que se limitara a su tarea.

\- Servirla de manera personal a sido interesante, Su Majestad- comentó el príncipe- Debo admitir que tiene un cuerpo fresco y ha sido un reto "entibiarlo"

Elsa esbozó una mueca ante aquella frase.

\- Sólo alguien con el corazón congelado puede entenderlo y darle un poco de calor ¿no?

Una leve risa escapó de los labios del pelirrojo.

\- Creo que Anna si atinó eso conmigo- comentó Hans llevándose una mano hacia su cabellera.

Elsa observó como tomaba otra copa de agua y se la tendía a ella, la cual aceptó tomando un leve trago.

\- Veo que tiene calor- comentó Hans- ¿Han sido mis atenciones de su gusto?

\- Han sido agradables- aprobó Elsa- Pero bien sabe que su trabajo está empezando ¿no?

\- Bien lo se- respondió el pelirrojo acercándose nuevamente al colchón- Es una mujer ocupada con mucho estrés sobre sus hombros y mis caricias meramente la han soltado, puedo leerlo en su cuerpo.

Hans llevaba un tiempo leve en el castillo de Arendelle luego de una acuerdo peculiar entre la reina y el actual gobernante de las Islas del Sur.

Pagaría sus culpas como sirviente en el reino, pero Elsa no lo quería merodeando cerca de donde podría estar su hermana, no le quería generar recuerdos incómodos. Esconderlo de su vista y servirle en la clandestinidad era la mejor opción y sin darse cuenta comenzó a esconderlo dentro de su propia cama.

Fue algo extrañamente natural que ella comenzó a tomar como parte de su rutina, así como él. Hans no podía quejarse, era bien atendido y alimentado, mejor que en una prisión o un sirviente común y vivía en la habitación de la Reina de las Nieves, Elsa era un joven de cuerpo gentil y demandante de atención por las noches. Le encantaba sentir su piel fría y pasar sus labios y lengua por su cuerpo como si estuviera saboreando un postre todos los días, así como la reina sentir su corazón acelerado y como se calentaban partes que no sabía que podría tener aquella temperatura ante su inusual poder.

Hans volvió a su posición observando, debajo de él a la reina. Sus ojos brillaron

\- Me gusta servirla, Su Majestad- se sinceró el pelirrojo

\- Y a mi tenerte, príncipe.- admitió ella.

Hans juntó sus labios a los de ella, resonando en la oscuridad de la habitación, su rostro comenzó a bajar hasta perderse entre las sábanas blancas que cubrían a la reina.

Un leve gemido se escuchó de la boca de la reina y su rostro observó el cielo de la alcoba mientras se podía ver una masa moviéndose dentro de las sábanas.

Elsa movió sus manos sobre las ropa de cama, figurando con sus manos donde estaba la nuca de su sirviente moviendolas al ritmo de su cuerpo mientras aquellos quejidos que el muñeco escuchó antes, volvían a escapar desde su garganta.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que esten bien.

Les cuento que este ha sido uno de mis favoritos en escribir, creo que quedo muy lindo en medio del contexto y como se movieron los personajes. Anteriormente había hecho esta idea de Hans sirviendo a Elsa en mi primer fic con estos dos llamado **"El hielo se derrite, el fuego se apaga"** y creo que comparando ese fic con este corto he hecho un salto enorme. Espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews Anónimos

F: Me alegro que hayas leido la leyenda y que te gustara el otro drabble, quedan 4.

El próximo se llama "Ducha"


	27. 27 Ducha

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**27\. Ducha**

**Palabras:** 630

**Desarrollo:** AU Internado (Continuación de "Juego Sucio")

**Resumen:** Ser descubierta por Hans había sido lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, no por los chantajes, sino por todo lo que generó aquel maldito acuerdo.

* * *

El sonido del agua corriendo era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel vestidor mientras la figura delgada y pálida era empapada por el agua que corría en aquella ducha, dejando el piso de leves manchas rojas, limpiando la piel de donde caía aquellas líneas carmines.

Un leve sollozo acompañó el sonido del agua que venía de aquella grácil figura. Elsa simplemente estaba cansada.

Sabía el gran sacrificio que debía hacer, era fuerte, pero esto estaba más allá de sus propias fuerzas y en la inmensidad de aquel baño pudo quebrarse por fin de aquel estrés.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe la asustó, no podía permitir que alguien la vea así y descubriera su secreto, sus ojos se abrieron de miedo hasta ver la figura en el uniforme escolar que se acercó a la sección de duchas.

Su mirada de miedo, cambio a la de rabia al ver al pelirrojo frente a ella con una mirada de preocupación que le daba asco.

\- ¿Cómo entraste?- le cuestionó escondiendo su pecho con sus brazos y mostrándole la espalda- Kristoff estaba cuidando la puerta

La mirada del pelirrojo se incomodó al nombrar al rubio.

\- Le di un puñetazo- respondió el joven haciendo que Elsa lo fulminara con la mirada- ¿Tanto confías en él como para que te proteja?

\- Es mi único amigo aquí- le dijo la chica- y el único que sabe que soy mujer sin que me chantaje, no como otros.

La manera de decir la otra palabra enojó a Hans, pero escondio esto con un cínica sonrisa.

\- Si con un puñetazo queda tirado, no creo que debería ser amigo tuyo

\- No vengas a hablarme de con quien puedo o no hacer amistades, maldito

\- No ves que estoy preocupado por ti, ¡mira lo que te hicieron!

Señaló el rostro de la joven, con cabello corto como un muchacho y cuya palidez ahora era decorada por un labio rojo y un ojo morado.

\- ¿Tu crees que esto es lo peor que me han hecho aquí?- dijo con sorna la muchacha- ¿Puedo recordar lo que me haces cuando estas aburrido en las noches?

Desde que fue descubierta por el pelirrojo de haber entrado en esa escuela de hombres para estudiar, su vida se convirtió en un tormento, no meramente por el chantaje ejercido por el muchacho y como la usaba como una diversión, podía aguantarlo, pero cuando fue asignada como compañero de habitación del muchacho las cosas comenzaron a ser insostenibles.

EL tipo no la usaba meramente como juguete, la tomaba como si fuera de su propiedad, no sólo debía aguantar sus lascivos deseos en las noches, también debía aguantar el control de su propia vida, siendo su "protegido". Eso hartó a algunos estudiantes que le hicieron una acorrolada y la atacaron, trató de defenderse como pudo.

Menos mal tenía a Kristoff de su lado, la única persona con el novato Olaf de los cuales podía confiar y la salvaron. Y ahora estaba ahí quitándose la tierra y lavándose la sangre de los ataques de unos idiotas.

\- No sabes cuanto te odio- le dijo y las palabras le llegaron al pelirrojo como agujas

de hielo en su espina- Si no estuvieras aquí todo sería más fácil.

Hans entró a la ducha y acorraló a la joven en la muralla del lugar dejándose mojar de pies a cabeza por el agua antes de atrapar su boca con la de la chica, cercando más su cuerpo desnudo a los azulejos frio y al mojado cuerpo del estudiante.

El pelirrojo paró aquel beso observando a la joven, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña-

\- No sabes cuanto me duele escuchar eso- respondió con pena el muchacho antes de abrazarla fuertemente mientras el agua seguía corriendo.

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza de este, pero no tuve tiempo hoy para nada. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Reviews Anónimos:

F: Me alegro que te haya gustado

El próximo se llama "Ataduras"


	28. 28 Ataduras

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**28\. Ataduras**

**Palabras:** 803

**Desarrollo:** AU Contemporáneo (Mismo de Chocolate y Vainilla e In fragati)

**Rating:** M

**Resumen:** Ser marino te permite abrirte a nuevas experiencias, pero Hans nunca pensó que algo que, por su profesión, era tan cotidiano como hacer nudos, pudiera abrirle el espectro a un arte tan irreal que podría disfrutar con su novia.

* * *

El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo para ver su obra.

Las sogas color trigo y de rugoso material se mezclaban con el cabello de quien las portaba. Incluso se tomó el tiempo de que los diseños de aquel material se parecieran a la bella trenza francesa que corría por la espalda de la pálida portadora.

Hans tocó suavemente la soga.

Como marino sabía hacer nudos por su profesión y el uso de cada uno para el cuidado y mantenimiento de las velas y distintos detalles de un barco, aquel viaje a tierras orientales, siendo guiado a esa extraño arte, le abrieron los ojos ante esta habilidad. Le fue fácil crear los finos detalles hechos por los asiáticos cuando usaban las cuerdas en aquellos cuerpos, lo tenia en la sangre, en su genética como amante del mar. Ahora ponía en práctica ese nuevo espectro en la joven pálida cuyas manos estaban atadas en su espada con diseños maravillosos de nudos, las cuales seguían por su cuerpo, delineando su pequeño pecho, creando una red de triángulos sobre su vientre marcando su ombligo y cerrándose en la apertura de sus piernas perfilando su monte de venus.

Elsa movió sus brazos probando la fuerza de las ataduras, no podía moverse.

\- ¿No te están lastimando, verdad?- le susurró el muchacho mientras continuaba tocando su obra de arte con un brillo soñador en sus ojos- Este arte simplemente te neutraliza, pero no debe lastimarte.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien- le susurró- simplemente… esto es extraño- ella sonrió- espero que haya sido lo único que aprendiste en ese viaje a Japón.

Hans sonrió ante la frase de su novia, plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

El shibari existía desde la época de los samurais en Japón, iniciado como una técnica de tortura sin dañar al enemigo y ahora como una técnica erótica y artística en miles de partes del mundo.

Tomó su espalda con delicadeza para acostarla en el piso y apreciar su cuerpo desnudo decorado en sogas. Era una obra de arte, si hubiera aprendido un poco más de aquel sensei podría haberla elevado del piso, hubiera parecido una bella mariposa atrapada en su telaraña, podía imaginársela en el aire y como su trenza quedaba en la deriva en el aire.

Acercó su cuerpo al de su musa atada tocando con delicadeza su rostro, moviendo su manos por las cuerdas y bajando por donde estaba su corazón, su vientre decorado de cuadrados enredados y terminando en el inicio de aquel monte descubierto.

Un suspiro escapó de la joven al sentir, junto a la soga que marcaba su entrepierna, aquella mano rozando su zona más intima.

Hans volvió a subir su mano y con un gesto pidió a Elsa abrir su boca.

Dos de sus dedos rozaron su lengua y la joven succionó mojando con gusto aquella parte del pelirrojo siendo liberados en unos segundos . Un mero rastro de saliva mantenía la unión de aquellos dedos con esa boca roja.

Los dedos mojados fueron hasta la entrada de la chica comenzando a esconderse entre los pliegues de aquella carne descubierta.

Hans vió como ella cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose más atenta a su tacto y respirando entrecortadamente, un ruido lujurioso escapó de su boca cuando el pelirrojo introdujo un tercer dedo con delicadeza, haciendo que el movimiento sea suave pero firme.

Sintió los brazos de Elsa moverse en su espalda, pero meramente logró curvarse más haciendo que la mano de Hans tuviera una mejor posición para masturbarla.

El marino se acercó a ella, besando su pechos decorados con aquel sostén invisible delineando tan bellamente sus pechos finalizados en capullos rozados, cuya lengua tocó con delicadeza mientras dibujaba una línea de saliva a su alrededor.

Un nuevo quejido de excitación exclamó la joven atada al sentir aquella nueva atención mientras la mano de Hans comenzaba a moverse más fuerte en su interior, humedeciéndola sin poder aunque sea tocar a su amante.

Hans se deleitaba ante esto mientras se servía de aquel seno.

\- Hans… por favor…- apenas si pudo articular Elsa ante esta nueva forma de ser mimada- Penétrame así…

El muchacho la observó y besó su cuello antes de quitar sus dedos de su interior y probar el sabor más íntimo de la chica.

Su ropa ya estaba en el suelo mientras observaba a su obra atada respirándo y sus ojos azules los seguían mientras se ponía entre sus piernas con su miembro semi erecto por el placer de verla excitada y abría sus piernas levemente atadas.

Elsa llevó su cara hacia el cielo al sentirlo entrar y como comenzaba un suave meneo y sentía sus manos rozar su piel cubierta de soga tomando sus caderas haciendo que la fricción fuera más fuerte.

Sus leves gritos se juntaron a los de placer del joven marinero.

* * *

Hola a todos, esdpero les haya gustado este nuevo corto. Quiero agradecer a **Butterfly Comte** porque ella me dio la sugerencia de este arte llamado "shibari" para este prompt que lo enocontré perfecto. Si les gustó este texto, no olviden agradecerle, por favor.

¿Pueden creer que nos quedan dos más?

Reviews Anónimos

F: Ahí va. :)

El penúltimo se llama "Nuevas Experiencias" ¿Qué le suena?

¡Cuidense harto!


	29. 29 Nuevas Experiencias

**¿SEAMOS SUGESTIVOS?**

**29\. Nuevas Experiencias  
**

**Palabras:** 995

**Desarrollo:** AU escolar

**Rating:** M (levemente explícito)

**Resumen: **La curiosidad es algo normal, más cuando tu hermana te comenta de cosas que a experimentado y tu no has tenido la oportinidad ¿verdad?

* * *

El adolescente observó nuevamente a la chica sobre sus rodillas. Elsa era un año menor que ella y reconocida por ser de una familia de buena situación, como la suya. Razón obvia de porque estaban en el mismo colegio, pero también era conocida por ser reservada y madura. Todavía no podía creer que la tuviera en ese salón para él.  
Con una mirada afilada y torcida la detalló y memorizó en su mente: falda de cuadrillé azul y blanca levemente elevada por la manera en que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, la blusa escolar y corbata con la insignia del colegio. Su cabello recogido en una trenza francesa y su rostro levemente avergonzado, sus pálidas manos estaban sobre la camisa de Hans, manteniendo el equilibrio. El pelirrojo sintió una suave presión sobre ellos.

\- ¿Nerviosa?- el pelirrojo levantó una ceja interrogante.  
\- No- susurró la chica bajando su vista.  
\- Mentirosa- dijo Hans- Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí. Anna no tuvo miedo cuando la toqué.  
\- No lo tengo.  
\- Vamos Elsa, estas aquí porque estas celosa de tu hermana menor.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a morderse los labios.

Anna tenía el carisma y personalidad que le faltaba a su hermana mayor. Era obvio que se acercó a ella y una cosa llevó a la otra con la pelirroja.  
Claro, nada más haya de unas manos traviesas por supuesto. Y ahora, su suerte tocaba a la puerta teniendo a la hermana mayor. La tímida y recatada Elsa, que le pedía que le mostrara lo mismo que Anna, simples celos fraternos. Bien sabía de eso teniendo doce hermanos.

\- Yo…- susurró ella- Quiero saber que se siente que te toquen… Anna dijo que eras bueno.

Hans se sorprendió. No pensaba que las dos chicas fueran a contarse ese tipo de intimidad, eran muy cercanas, pero más le agradó el interesante elogio de la menor.

\- Bueno, gracias- dijo el muchacho, incómodo al aceptar el halago- Pero prefiero saber lo que tu pienses luego de esto.

Sintió como los dedos de Elsa se movieron sobre su hombro cuando subió su falda, mostrando la tela blanca de su ropa interior. Su índice rozó suavemente la tela, uniéndose otro dedo en un leve frote que hizo el cuerpo de la rubia moverse incómodamente.  
\- Vamos, recién estoy iniciando- le recriminó el pelirrojo- te prometo que no te dolerá.  
\- Está bien… - susurró avergonzada Elsa ante los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Los dedos volvieron a masajear la tela, bajando un poco más de su primera caricia e intensificando a cada movimiento.  
Parecía que comenzaba a hacer bien las cosas ante la manera en que Elsa respiraba y el sonido del aire salía levemente ruidoso por su boca.

\- ¿Está bien? – dijo Hans susurrando a lo que escuchó un leve "si" de respuesta.

Con su otra mano, y bajando la frecuencia de aquella caricia íntima, desabotonó el centro de la blusa escolar de la rubia observando la prenda que cubría su pecho, una camiseta deportiva que marcaba levemente su pecho que comenzaba a formarse. La levantó para apreciar un pecho abultado decorado por areolas rosadas.  
Elsa se ruborizó al ver como el pelirrojo observaba su cuerpo.  
Posó su mano sobre el juvenil seno colocando dos de sus dedos sobre un rosado manchón.

\- ¿Qué vas a …?  
\- Shhh- silenció Hans levantando su mirada a la adolescente- ¿Quieres que nos descubran? Oaken está de guardia y podría decirle al rector Weselton.  
\- Pero…  
\- ¿No querías sentir lo mismo de Anna?- le comentó

Elsa afirmó con su cabeza.

\- Entonces confía en mi.

Volvió su mirada al pecho de la joven, posando sus labios sobre la piel expuesta, sintiendo como la piel y la respiración de Elsa se contraían.

Los labios rodearon el pecho descubierto, dejando un rastro invisible de besos y el roce de su nariz sobre el, sintiendo el suave aroma a jabón que tenía el cuerpo de su propietaria y el movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo al tacto de su boca.  
La mano que tomaba el pecho bajó hasta la cintura, manteniendo el cuerpo ajustado al suyo, su lengua decidió inspeccionar el pecho, coronando el pezón con su saliva y escondiéndolo entre sus labios escuchándose un leve sonido de succión.

Sintió los brazos de Elsa moverse hacia su rostro, tocando su cabello, dándole una deliciosa descarga eléctrica que comenzó en su cabeza y murió en su entrepierna. Mientras sentía que aquellas manos lo presionaban más para acariciar esas pequeñas colinas.

La joven respiraba entrecortado, mientras sentía como su pecho era suavemente mordido y comenzaba a humedecerse entre sus piernas. Era algo asqueroso, si lo pensaba con frialdad, pero era una sensación muy liberadora.  
Hans le encantaba verla así, la retacada joven comenzaba a despertarse y todo gracias a él. El mismo comenzaba a despertar al sentir lo incómodo que sentía su pantalón. Hans bajó más una mano, tratando de llegar a la entrada de la chica sin parar de probar su juvenil pecho.

El contacto no se logró al escucharse el timbre del fin del recreo.

Elsa salió de su trance y se bajó de las rodillas del muchacho arreglando lo mejor posible sus ropas. Hans se levantó con cuidado, tratando de que aquel bulto desapareciera. Estando seguro que se veía normal y la joven vestida, fue hasta la puerta.  
Sintió un jalón en una de sus manos. Elsa miraba el suelo sosteniendo la tela de su blusa.  
\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hans  
\- Quiero seguir probando esto- comentó Elsa con el rostro enrojecido.  
\- No hay recreos tan largos- dijo Hans  
Quiso irse pero Elsa no lo dejó.  
\- Mis papás se van de viaje mañana y Anna estará con Kristoff, tiene un perrito nuevo- comentó Elsa levantando su vista.  
¿Estaba invitándola a su casa para continuar?  
Hans se rascó la cabeza sin saber que decir.

\- Bueno… ¿Después de clases?  
Elsa sonrió  
\- Después de clases.  
Hans asintió antes de salir del salón.  
Habría una cita.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que esten teniendo un buen día. Este texto lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo, antes de pensar en publicar aunque en algun momento pensé cambiar toda la trama ayer, pero la dejé, espero que haya sido interesante de leer.

¿Pueden creer ya mañana se termina estos drabbles diarios? ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

Mañana se viene la guinda del pastel "La petite mort"

Nos vemos pronto.


	30. 30 La Petite Mort

**¿Seamos Sugestivos?**

**30\. La Petite Mort**

**Final**

**Palabras:** 951

**Rating:** M

**Desarrollo:** CANON POST MOVIE (Continuación del mundo de "Entre Sábanas")

**Resumen:**Tal vez es una cruel jugarreta del destino, pero Elsa, en aquel momento, descubrió que el pelirrojo era el único que podía matarla de esa forma suave y delicada.

* * *

El sonido de su voz retumbaba por el eco de su querido castillo en la montaña, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la montaña con los bufidos graves de su sirviente.

Ahí no tendría molestias y sería bien servida.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a tocarla en lugares a los cuales no estaba acostumbrada, poniéndola levemente nerviosa haciendo que cayeran copos de nieve en la desolada habitación y que la temperatura fuera más fría que antes.

Al joven no le importaba, luego de tanto estar junto a la reina en esa intimidad, se había acostumbrado al frío y a sus poderes.

No se inmutó al sentir como una leve escarcha se le pegaba al pecho por las manos de la reina. Simplemente las bajó suavemente para poder besar su cuello con delicadeza, mientras ponía las manos de la monarca sobre el suave colchón.

\- Su Majestad- susurró cerca de su oído- si gusta podemos dejarlo hasta aquí, usted manda.

Que lo haya traído a su castillo, en vez de servirle en su alcoba, era por una buena razón, por más que no quisiera afirmarla.

Elsa negó con el rostro.

\- Continuemos- pidió tocando la barbilla del muchacho- Hans… hoy lo quiero todo.

El príncipe asintió.

Su piel, hipersensible, sentía las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, su pecho transpirado tocaba el aire que bufaba el pelirrojo cada vez que se hundía más dentro de ella. Sus piernas se abrían de placer e instintivamente a cada movimiento que él hacía.  
El sonido de su respiración y quejidos anhelantes se pegaban en sincronía con cada embestida y golpe que el catre efectuaba al rozar la muralla mientras trataba de agarrarse de las sabanas, ya húmedas de la fricción y el calor que sentía en medio de un ambiente tan frío como las montañas del norte.  
Apenas si distinguía al muchacho, cuyo pelo rojizo estaba despeinado y le caía sobre la frente y la cara ante la manera en que se movía sobre ella en conjunto a los copos de nieve que caían sobre su cabeza.

Una embestida la hizo reaccionar y abrir sus ojos .

\- Hans- suplicó levantando sus brazos- Hans - volvió a llamarlo.

Se acercó a ella, continuando sus movimientos pero abrazándola. Elsa lo agarró con fuerza, tocando con necesidad su cabello transpirado, mientras que sus piernas se enredaban en las caderas del joven buscando intensificar el frote y que descubriera partes que ni ella sabía que existían, pidiendo más ante una necesidad que iba más allá de su propio raciocinio. Haciendo que los bufidos y embestidas de su sirviente fueran más rápidos y fuertes, sintiéndolas en su oído por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

El sonido del frote y de él entrando la hicieron olvidar el tiempo, sin darse cuenta como la nieve comenzaba a aumentar y una suave ventisca escondía a los dos amantes en una cortina blanca de hielo y viento.

Contuvo la respiración al sentir aquella gran explosión generada por el movimiento del joven dentro de ella y como se llenaba de su esencia. Se sintió flotando, una descarga eléctrica llegó hasta cada lugar de su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza sintiendo que en cualquier momento moriría.

Todo se oscureció ante ella mientras observaba el techo y dejaba su cabeza en el colchón.

\- ¡Su Majestad, responda por favor!- escuchó

Sintió un leve zamarreo y sus mejillas siendo golpeadas, sus pupilas se movieron a unos orbes verdes que la miraban preocupado y con miedo.

\- ¡Elsa!- exclamó el pelirrojo olvidando las formalidades-

Elsa recobró el conocimiento observando a su amante con los ojos brillantes mientras continuaba nevando pero con suavidad.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el joven- Pensé que la había herido… dejó de respirar… comentó Hans asustado y tomándose su propia cabeza de la angustia- ¿La dañé? ¿Le duele algo?

Le dolía todo, pero de una manera deliciosa mientras su cuerpo contenía el éxtasis de aquella sensación.

Era cómico pensar que quien le decía todo aquello había levantado, hace mucho tiempo, una espada para cortarle la cabeza y ahora se veía, sinceramente, preocupado.

Se acercó a él y lo besó de manera suave mientras su cuerpo se acercaba al del muchacho en un delicado abrazo.

\- ¿Su Majestad?- el muchacho no entendía, era la primera vez que recibía un beso de la reina con aquella sensación tan dulce y sincera. Sin darse cuenta, se ruborizó levemente mientras la reina lo observaba dulcemente tocando su barbilla.

\- Hans- dijo la reina- Tu estabas destinado a matarme, lo has hecho hoy.

El príncipe puso duda en su rostro, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar al sentir a la reina acercarse a él y besarlo nuevamente con ternura, enredando sus brazos desnudos en su cuello. El aceptó las caricias de la joven con plena sinceridad, tomándola de su transpirada cintura haciendo que el beso sea correspondido ante el sonido de sus labios chocando y resonando en el aislamiento de aquella habitación.

Elsa despertó en medio de la noche para observar al muchacho, se habían quedado dormidos tomados de la mano. Hans se veía tranquilo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por el aire de sus pulmones.

Elsa acercó la mano que tenía suelta a unos mechones libres del pelirrojo para peinarlos con delicadeza y suspiró pensando en todo lo que sentía: desde aquella sensación de desvanecimiento que le produjo así como los sentimientos que el pelirrojo comenzaba a despertarle ya hace mucho tiempo, haciéndola querer convertirlo en el portador de la corona de su país y lo acompañara a reinar.

Besó suavemente la mano que la sujetaba y recitó un leve "Te amo" antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente en la inmensidad de la montaña.

* * *

Estimados, con este corto doy por concluída la Tabla Sugestiva de la comunidad 30 vicios. ¿Seamos Sugestivos? llega a su glorioso fin.

Sobre este final: La petite mort es una forma de llamar al orgasmo femenino , en donde la mujer pierde un poco la noción del tiempo y el espacio, de ahí que signifique, en frances, "pequeña muerte". Quise hacer la continuación de "Entre Sábanas" porque es uno de los escritos que más me gustó desarrollar y creo que merecía una linda continuación y ¿qué mejor manera de cerrar 30 días con algo del mundo CANON? y además con pensamiento de la reina de las nieves, cambié un poco la costumbre de que me pongo en la cabeza de Hans.

Este era un precalentamiento para 30 dias de Helsa, ya pedí a distintas personas los prompt, pero no empezaré inmediatamente, quiero descansar de subir algo todos los días y además seguir con mis otros fics: FANTASIA, Alas Negras y El Cortejo del Lobo que, si les gustaron estos escritos y es la primera vez que me lees, te invito cordialmente a darles una leída y que me cuentes que te parecieron.

Me despido sin antes agradecer a Frozen Fan y al anónimo F quienes escribieron un comentario en cada uno de mis escritos, fueron super amables y en serio me animaban a seguir este proyecto. Así también a quienes me escribieron por primera vez, me enteré por PM que muchos seguían mis otras historias y no saben la felicidad que me dio escuchar sus comentarios tan positivos

Aprovecho de preguntar ¿qué les pareció este proyecto? ¿cual fue su favorito? Los mios fueron muchos, pero me quedo con, "Mordisco", "Lo mejor" , "Trazo" , "Juego Sucio", "Y Respira "y "Entre Sábanas".

Reviews Anónimos:

F: Me alegro que te gustara y que este final cierre con broche de oro estos 30 días.

Nos vemos y tengan un lindo día.

¡Gracias por Leer!

_Anielha_


End file.
